Highway to Hell
by lizfanfiction
Summary: When the CDC quarantines a young girl with an undiagnosed disease, House and the gang are called to the case. This one won't be easy though since the girl lives out of state. Looks like the Diagnostic Ducklings are in store for a road trip!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elizabeth Mattock was resting once again in her bed when her parent walked into her room. She observed her protective behavior from behind the plastic that surrounded her bed.

"Lizzie," cooed her mother. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Her mother walked into the room and sat down in the chair that had conveniently been placed outside the plastic covering that was Elizabeth's prison.

"I'm fine, Mom," moaned Elizabeth. "When are you going to let me out of here?"

"Lizzie," her mother sighed, "You know we can't do that."

"But why, Mom?" whined the little girl. "I'm fine. I promise."

"That's not what you said last week."

"I'm fine now, Mom." The little girl tried to reassure her mother. "Really!"

"Lizzie…"

"Mother, please?" pleaded the child. "It's so lonely staying home all day. And this bubble is so stuffy."

"It's not a bubble, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Elizabeth's mother heaved another sigh before placing the bowl of chicken noodle soup next to her daughter's bedside. "Remember, not until I leave the room."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Elizabeth. "I know, I know. Germs."

Her mother nodded and scurried towards the door. She stopped when she reached it though. "Lizzie?"

"What, Mom?"

"How about one more consult?"

"No more doctors, Mom," groaned the little girl.

"There's a doctor in Princeton who—"

"Please, Mom, no…" Elizabeth let a sad look spread across her face as her mother watched her sympathetically. Just as she was about to leave her daughter in peace, she changed her mind. Elizabeth was squirming frantically on her bed.

"Elizabeth?" shouted her mother. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?!"

"Get them off!" shouted little Lizzie. She started scratching at her arms. Her screams of terror filled the musty bedroom. "GET THEM OFF!" Tears erupted from her eyes as she twisted and turned in her bed.

"Get WHAT off?" said her fearful mother. "Elizabeth, there's nothing on you! Elizabeth!" she shouted. It was then that Elizabeth stopped scratching. Her breathing became quick and violent. "ELIZABETH!" came the cries of her mother.

TBC


	2. Road Trip

Road Trip

"House!" Dr. Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine and Administrator of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, strutted out of her office and into the Clinic. Her black stilettos clicked and clacked as she walked.

"Dr. Cuddy!" shouted House. As the diagnostician returned a file to the clinic nurse, he spun around to get a good look at his favorite administrator. "My, aren't we looking raveshing in that low-cut top today. Yum--"

"House, you've got a case." Cuddy smirked at her Head of Diagnostics, doing her best to ignore the comment about her low-cut top. Truth was, she wore them just for him, but she wouldn't tell anyone that. "Ten year old girl suddenly thinks bugs are crawling all over her."

"Was she playing in the sandbox?" House quipped.

"Very funny," replied Cuddy. She handed the file to House. "She lives in a protective germ-free isolator."

House took the case in shock. "Bubble girl. Me likey."

Cuddy grinned. "I thought you might."

"So when's she getting here?" asked House. "Or is she alr--"

"What part of 'Bubble Girl' don't you get?" asked Cuddy.

House was confused. "You mean... She's not coming to PPTH?"

Cuddy shook her head in the negative. "The CDC quarantined her a week ago. She hasn't left her room since."

"Cool," joked House. "So this is a... _House_ Call?"

"Hah, very cute," snarked Cuddy. "Yes, it's a house call. But that's not all."

"Oh goody," sighed House. "What else is there? Bugs, Bubbles, Quarantine, and House Call. Got it."

Cuddy smiled slyly.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" asked House.

Cuddy shook her head. "She lives in Louisiana."

House groaned. "I hate flying."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you won't be flying." Cuddy sneered.

"Woah, wait a second there." House limped as quickly as he could after Cuddy. She was appearantly on her way to the elevator, most likely to go inform HIS team of their new assignment. "What's this I hear about not flying?"

"Hospital can't pay for it," said Cuddy. "And the family's practically broke. Insurance won't cover it. The girl's got an UNDIAGNOSED, and possibly fatal, disease."

"Yes," agreed House, "But... not flying?!"

Cuddy chuckled. "No flying. I'm sure you and your little ducklings will have a nice little road trip."

House choked. "Road... trip...?"

Right as House and Cuddy reached the Diagnostic's Department, Cuddy paused. "Look, House, I know this is a stretch. I do."

"Really? Because I don't think you do."

"House, this girl is DYING," sighed Cuddy. "She's had countless specialists, pediatricians, and physicians examine her. Now the CDC has quarantined her to her own house. What are we supposed to do? Let her die?"

"You want to put my leg and my emotional well-being at risk for 4 days?" House whined. "Knowing my leg, it'll be more like 5 days!"

"Your emotional well-being?" Cuddy laughed at House's comment. "House, you aren't going to be driven to insanity by sitting in a car with your underlings for a week."

"Don't be so sure."

Cuddy leered at him. "Well, you don't really have a choice do you?"

House stared at her in anger.

"I'll make sure to have a room open for you in the psych ward when you get back," quipped Cuddy.

As House tried to seek refuge in his office, Cuddy shot him one final blow.

"Oh, and House," she said. "It's actually 10 days. You have to drive back, you know." She winked at him before strutting back down the halls. She could hear House mumbling profanities as she walked away.

-----

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Cameron as she walked Cuddy walk down the hall.

Chase shrugged. "How would we know?"

"I only hope it's about a new case," added Foreman. "It's been getting pretty boreing around here."

Cameron and Chase nodded in agreement. They had to admit, day after day of clinic and ER duty was not the most fun a doctor of their expertise could be having.

-----

Meanwhile, down in the bayou...

"Mama, you didn't," groaned Elizabeth. "Mama, I said no more doctors!"

"Lizzie, you're sick!" cried her mother.

"No, I'm not!" shouted Elizabeth. "Mama, I'm FINE!"

Her mother quickly calmed down and supressed her anger to a dull voice. "Elizabeth Mayella Mattock, you can not imagine bugs crawling all over your skin one minute, and have a panic attack the next, and then just tell ME that YOU AREN'T SICK!" Her attempts to quiet and calm herself proved to be unsuccessful as her voice began to rise.

Elizabeth didn't answer her mother. She simply pouted and turned away from her mother. Sometimes she wished that the plastic around her weren't clear.

"The doctors should be here in a few days," sighed her mother. "They couldn't get a flight, so they'll be driving."

"Doctors?!" shouted Elizabeth. "More than one?! How many are coming?!"

-----

"We got a case," said House. He dropped the file onto the glass table, causing his ducklings to jump in shock.

"Finally," muttered Chase. "It's been weeks."

"No kidding," retorted Foreman. "Anything good?"

Cameron picked up the file to read it. "CDC quarantine... Louisiana... House, how are we going to do this?"

House's expression was one of utter disgust. "Road trip."

The ducklings looked at each other in confusion and shock. Was House being serious?

"We're... going on a road trip?" asked Chase.

House nodded. "Pack your shades, iPods, and road maps, my friends. We're hitting the highway."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why can't we just fly?"

"Cuddy's a cheap SOB?" quipped House.

The three ducklings rolled their eyes.

"Is anyone coming with us?" asked Cameron. "I mean, a nurse? A pharmacist? What if we need a consult?"

"Now, I know it's not as nice as Princeton," quipped House, "But they DO have nurses and pharmacists in Louisiana, Cameron."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "But what about testing? We aren't even allowed to touch the girl. How are we going to diagnose her?"

"I guess we have four days to figure that out," said Foreman.

"Go pack your bags," said House. "We're leaving in the morning. Mama Mattock won't be happy if her little girl dies while we're on a road trip."

The ducklings quickly gathered their things and exited the Conference Room. This caught the attention of Dr. James Wilson.

"Hey," said Wilson with a nod. House was currently gathering his things as well. "Where are you headed?"

"Gotta go pack my bags," said House.

"What? Why?" asked a shocked Wilson.

"Road trip," said House in his best valley-girl voice.


	3. ShotGun

Shot-Gun

It was a bright and sunny day outside, much to House's displeasure. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. House could only imagine the giant grin that he would be on Cameron's face when they all met up at PPTH. Not only would she be stuck in tight quarters with House for two weeks, but the weather was also wonderful. Great, just great.

It was nine o'clock on that sunny day when House drove into his usual handicap parking space. He and his team should be leaving within the hour, but there was still one thing to discuss with the evil Dean of Medicine: driving arrangements. No way was House putting his precious corvette under that much strain, not that it had enough seating for everyone anyways. Cuddy had probably rented them a nice car, hopefully something classy. That would be nifty.

"You have got to be kidding me," said House. His jaw dropped at the sight of the thing.

"What's wrong with it?" Cuddy turned her view to the sparkling, new SUV in front of her.

"I'm a doctor, not a soccer mom, Cuddy!" shouted House. He pointed his cane in the direction of the sports utility vehicle. There was no way he was going to drive this down the East Coast.

Cuddy laughed. "House, everyone has an SUV, not just soccer moms."

House rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you get us a NICE car? You know a Saturn, or some type of convertible? Something FUN, Cuddy!"

Cuddy returned the favor of rolling her eyes at House. "Yeah, because THOSE aren't expensive!" she quipped. "Besides, this'll be better for your leg. There's much more room."

"Not from where I'll be sitting." House poked his head up against the window. "Driver's seat looks the same to me as it does in my 'vette."

"House, you are NOT driving the WHOLE way," retorted Cuddy. "You're leg will be killing you! You have to at least switch off with your team sometimes."

"No way," said House. "I'm the boss, the head of the department. I drive."

It was then that Cameron, Foreman, and Chase approached the Dean of Medicine and her misanthropic friend (if you could call him that).

"No way am I getting in a moving vehicle with HIM driving," said Chase quickly.

"Have you seen the way he drives?" asked Cameron, remembering her ride on House's motorcycle.

Foreman's mouth was wide-open. "Come on, Cuddy, you've got to be kidding me," he said. "A mini-van?"

"It's an SUV!" shouted Cameron and Cuddy in unison.

"Whatever, same thing," said Foreman. He eyed the vehicle.

"See? He agrees with me," House quipped. "We need a new ride."

"This 'ride' will do just fine," said Cuddy. "There's plenty of room for your bags in the back, and you can all stretch out. Trust me; you'll be thanking me later."

"Doubt it," said House and Foreman at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Fine," said Chase, "But there's no way you're going to let HIM drive!"

Cameron sighed. "He may speed… but he is a good driver, you guys."

"Speeding and mini-vans don't exactly mix," Chase told her.

"It's an SUV!" Cameron and Cuddy corrected the boys once again.

"Whatever!" they all shouted back.

Without another word, Cameron threw her suitcase into the back of the car. She, unlike Chase and Foreman, had also backed a backpack so she wouldn't have to dig around in her suitcase in the middle of a highway. House had done the same. Cameron threw her backpack into the front seat, and House did the same.

"Who said you get shot-gun?" asked House.

Cameron smirked. "I got here first."

"Correction," said House. "I got here first. I should get to choose the driving arrangements."

"Oh relax," sighed Cameron. "You're already driving. Why can't I sit in the front?"

House leered at her. "Fine, but no chick music, got it?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him as Foreman and Chase loaded their bags in the back as well. Cuddy came up to House and Cameron one final time before their departure.

"Okay," she said, "One final thing. Anything you eat or drink, anywhere you sleep, anywhere you get gas, and it's all on the hospital. So save the receipts."

Cameron nodded. "I'll keep track of them," she said. "Doubt House could."

House stuck his tongue out at her. Hospital was paying for everything, huh? Needless to say, House was getting some pretty wild ideas right now.

"Oh, and House," added Cuddy as she started to walk away, "I'll be checking those receipts PERSONALLY, so don't get any wild ideas!"

Cameron laughed at Cuddy's comment. On that final note, she pulled House's arm and led him to the car. "Let's hit the road, boss."


	4. Off to Work We Go

Off To Work We Go

As soon as Cameron found a radio station she liked, House changed it. Cameron would counter by changing it back to her station, but House would just flip it back. In the backseat, Foreman and Chase were rolling their eyes. This was going to be a long and frustrating ride if House and Cameron couldn't get along. They weren't in the mood to play babysitter either. After Cameron had changed the station for the fifth time, House spoke up.

"What did I say about chick music?" he shot at her.

"That was NOT chick music," retorted Cameron. She changed the station to a country channel. "THIS is chick music!"

"Sounds the same to me," said House.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

As soon as House pulled up to the next set of lights, he yanked an iPod out of the pocket of his leather jacket. It was attached to a cord. "Plug it in," he said.

"To what?" asked Cameron, completely confused as to how these things worked.

House sighed. "The cigarette lighter, duh."

Cameron took the iPod from him and plugged it into the cigarette lighter. Minutes later, the Rolling Stones could be heard blasting through the speakers of the SUV. Nonetheless, House continued to turn the volume higher and higher.

"Turn it down!" shouted Cameron above the music.

"What's that?!" shouted House. "I'm sorry! I can't hear you!"

Cameron huffed in frustration, and she turned the music down herself. "Shouldn't we be getting to work?"

"Work?" asked Chase from the back seat. "How are we supposed to work?"

"I don't see any patient near by, do you?" added Foreman.

Cameron held up Elizabeth's file. "We could at least go over her file," she said. "I could call them and get a better history."

House took the file from Cameron's hands and threw it into the backseat.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What was that for?!"

"No work," said House.

"But—," Cameron started to speak, but was interrupted by Foreman.

"Look," he said. "Why don't Chase and I start brainstorming ideas, and you can get a history."

Chase sighed. He was actually hoping for a vacation for once in his poor, rich boy's life.

"Oh relax, Chase," said House. "I'm sure Foreman will do most of the work anyways."

Cameron pulled out her cell phone. "Can I have their number please?"

Foreman dictated the number to Cameron, and it wasn't long before a woman picked up on the other end.

Woman: Hello?

Cameron: Hello, ma'am. My name is Dr. Allison Cameron. Is Martha Mattock available?

Martha: This is she.

Cameron: Oh, hello, Mrs. Mattock. I work for Dr. House, and I was just calling to get a better history on Elizabeth.

Martha: You work for Dr. House? Do you know when you guys should be out here?

Cameron: We're hurrying, Mrs. Mattock. We're actually on the road as we speak.

Now, since we can't legally practice in Louisiana, we'll need to be prepared to consult another doctor on this case.

Martha (confused): What?

Cameron: It's illegal for my colleagues and me to practice medicine in any state but New Jersey. So, in order for us to treat your daughter, we'll need another doctor set up to treat Elizabeth. A specialist, pediatrician, physician, anything will work. Can you do that for me?

Martha: Um, I suppose I could call her pediatrician. So, does that mean you won't be helping Lizzie?

Cameron: Well, Mrs. Mattock, we'll technically be consulting another doctor on the case. Legally, we won't be her attendings. We won't have the final say in anything, but we will be giving our advice and input as to her treatment and options.

Martha (reluctant): Okay, I'll call her pediatrician, I suppose. Is that all you wanted?

Cameron: Actually, no, Mrs. Mattock. I called to get a history on Elizabeth.

Martha: Isn't there one in her file?

Cameron: Dr. House likes us to go into a bit more detail. You'd be surprised how often it turns out to be something that should be in the file, but isn't.

Martha: Okay, what would you like to know?

Cameron: Can you please give me the causes of deaths for her father, grandparents, and any other relatives that you can? It would also be ideal if you could describe her usual activities for me… sports, clubs, school, things like that. And, if you can, describe the environment that you live in. I know it's asking a lot, but it's very important.

As Martha proceeded to give Cameron a better history, the boys were in the backseat working on a rough differential. Foreman had pulled a notebook and a pen out of Cameron's backpack, and they were currently treating it as their temporary whiteboard. So far, they hadn't been able to come up with anything that Elizabeth's other doctor's hadn't already ruled out. As soon as Cameron hung up the phone, she turned to give tell the boys the information she had learned so that they could add it to their notes (they weren't legally her doctors, so they couldn't add them to her chart).

"What'd you find out?" asked Chase.

Cameron read over the notes she had taken from her phone call:

**Mother: Hay fever, otherwise healthy**

**Father: Died in car crash**

**Brother: Died in the same car**

**Grandfather (father side): Died in the same car**

**Grandmother (father side): Died of pancreatic cancer**

**Grandmother (mother side): Still living – healthy**

**Grandfather (mother side): Died of West Nile Virus – cause, mosquito bite**

**Parents both only children; no other relatives have died.**

"That's not very helpful," sighed Chase. "Car crashes aren't genetic. Neither is West Nile. I suppose we could check for pancreatic cancer, but I doubt that's what's causing all this."

"Maybe it's some other type of cancer," suggested Foreman with a shrug.

"There's more," added Cameron. She continued to read her notes allowed.

**Attended private school – Catholic**

**Home schooled after quarantine**

**On swimming/diving teams**

**Taken off the teams after quarantine**

**Volunteered in local hospital one day a week**

**House is near the lake, but Elizabeth never swims in there (too swampy)**

**Has had no visitor since quarantine besides her tutor, her mother, and her grandmother**

"She went to Catholic school?" asked Chase.

"Unless you thing nuns did this to her," said House, "I think we can move on to the next point."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Chemicals from the pool? Fungi from the lake? Insect bites? Toxins or infections from the hospital?"

"We've got a lot of tests to run," said Foreman.

"And no patient to run them on," added House. "Cameron, you get us a dummy yet?"

"A what?" she asked.

"A dummy," he repeated. "If we're going to treat this kid, I don't want some Louisiana doctor getting in my way. We want a doctor who cares about her, but will let us do whatever we want to her."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "The mother is going to try and get the pediatrician to meet with us."

House nodded. "And when she calls, tell her I want blood tests, an MRI, and a CT."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other reluctantly.

"House," said Chase quietly. "She's quarantined."

"We could have the local hospital send over a portable MRI and a nurse," said Foreman. "But they're probably going to be just as reluctant."

House huffed. This was going to be a tricky one, wasn't it? Not only was he going to have to figure out a way of diagnosing this girl without his usual battery of tests, but he was also going to have to do it with the supervision of a pediatrician. In his opinion, that was no way to cure a dying girl.


	5. Are We There Yet?

Are We There Yet?

"Damn it, Chase," sighed Foreman. He shrugged Chase's head off of his shoulder. "Get off me!"

Chase had been sleeping for the past two hours instead of contributing to Foreman's research, but that was okay. We all know Chase doesn't have much to contribute anyways. He suddenly woke up as Foreman shrugged him away. "Ah, what was that for?"

"You fell asleep on my shoulder," snapped Foreman. "Again!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh please don't start that up," sighed Cameron. "We're almost out of New Jersey."

"Two hours, and we're still in Jersey?" groaned Chase.

"We hit traffic," said House. "Because somebody wouldn't let me take a short-cut…"

Cameron saw House's eyes glaring at her; she blushed. "It was NOT a short-cut, House! It was a dirt road for goodness sakes!"

"You judge the length of a path by the substance it's made of?" quipped House. He shook his head at Cameron.

Cameron responded by heaving a sigh and scrolling through the vast amount of songs on House's iPod. "What's this?" she asked. She played the song in question, and soon the sound of a beating heart filled the car.

"Is that still on there?" asked House.

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Is this Andy's echo?"

"Who's Andy?" asked House.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Cancer patient… kissed Chase…"

"Oh that kid." Realization hit House suddenly. "Yeah, that's her echo. Why's it still on there?"

"Why are you asking ME that?" Cameron jibed. "It's YOUR iPod!"

House rolled his eyes and took the iPod from her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Would you two PLEASE shut up!" shouted Foreman. "Some of us are actually TRYING to work on a case back here!" Foreman read over his and Cameron's notes, but it was getting harder by the second with House and Cameron's constant bickering. Not to mention Chase had fallen asleep again, and he would no doubt be laying on Foreman's shoulder soon enough.

"Doesn't look like Chase is doing much work," retorted House. "What are you doing anyways? We haven't even gotten a hold of the pediatrician."

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of research," said Foreman. "Although it's practically impossible with you two bickering like an old married couple and Chase-- Chase! Get off me!" Chase had fallen asleep on Foreman's shoulder again. Foreman shrugged his head away.

Chase sat up. "Why are you so uptight?"

"Forgive me for not wanting my colleague to sleep on my shoulder while I'm trying to do research."

"How can you read in the car?" asked Cameron. "Always makes me want to throw up."

"Me too," agreed Chase. "Foreman, we aren't going to learn anything new right now. Just enjoy yourself for once."

"Yeah, Foreman," joked House.

"Oh, look whose talking," Foreman snarked.

"Hey," whined House. "I know how to have fun! Just ask Cameron."

Cameron's face turned a bright red. Truth was, she had never 'had fun' with House, but every time he made a comment about them doing so she was embarrassed. Why? She didn't know. It could be that she was secretly wishing they could, or it could be that she just felt uncomfortable talking about sex. Either way, it didn't change the fact that the eyes of Chase, Foreman, and even House were now glued to her. "What?" she asked as the blush crawled further down her neck.

House watched the blush spread down Cameron's neck. The only thing he could think of was how far that blush went, and would he ever get a chance to see?

"Look," said Cameron quickly. "We didn't do anything okay? House was just being House. Why would you guys believe him now?"

"Why are YOU blushing?" Foreman shot back.

Cameron cleared her throat. "I'm just hot, that's all. Can we turn on the air conditioner?"

House smiled at the use of the words "I'm just hot." He had to agree with her there. Still, he had to keep his cool, and so he turned on the air conditioner.

"Thanks," said Cameron. House had saved her again.

House didn't respond, and an awkward silence grew throughout the car. It was Chase who broke it again.

"Are we there yet?"


	6. Pit Stop

Pit Stop

"Are we there yet?" mumbled Chase. He sat up from his spot on Foreman's shoulder to look out the window.

"If you say that one more time," grunted Foreman. He threatened Chase with the hard-cover book that he was currently reading.

"No," sighed Cameron. She looked out the window. "Chase, we'll tell you when we're there, okay?!"

"Well, then why have we stopped?" asked Chase.

"We're out of gas," said Cameron.

Chase sat up straight. "We're out of gas? Where's House?"

"He's checking the engine," said Cameron. "He doesn't believe that we could have just run out of gas. Of course, with him, there's always some mystery cause."

"How do you know there isn't some underlying cause?" asked Chase.

"Well," said Cameron. "For one thing, I told him to stop for gas about a half hour ago, and for another thing, the meter says we're empty. There are no other lights on. Satisfied?"

Chase didn't respond to her question. "So what do we do now?"

Cameron sighed, and she looked at the road map. "The nearest gas station is about 10 miles."

"Ten miles?!" shouted Chase.

Foreman darted away from Chase quickly. "Man, Chase, we're in a car! Stop shouting."

"Sorry," mumbled Chase as he started to blush.

It was at that moment that House reappeared at the driver's side window. "It would appear that we have a problem?"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Cameron. "What's the problem?"

"We're out of gas," replied House.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "House, the nearest station is ten miles away!"

"Well, I guess Frick and Frack had better start walking then," said House.

Chase and Foreman stared at him like he was crazy.

"You want us to walk ten miles?" said Chase.

"Come on, House," said Foreman. "Let's just call AAA or something."

"Cameron and I will wait here," said House. "In the meantime, you two can get a head start towards the gas station. If someone comes along and helps us out, we'll be sure to pick you guys up on the side of the road." House smirked at the two boys in the back.

Chase and Foreman were still in disbelief. Chase and Foreman both got out of the SUV, slamming their doors along the way.

"Hey, be nice to the car," said House. "It didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, that's right," said Foreman. "It was you."

Chase laughed on that final note and followed Foreman down the side of the road.

Once the two were out of sight, Cameron looked up at House.

"So, we're just going to sit here and wait?" she asked.

House nodded. "Wait for them to come back with some gas or for some loser to stop by and help us."

"You know, just because people can be kind and caring does not make them losers," said Cameron.

House didn't respond. Instead, he walked to the back of the car and pulled out the luggage until he got to his own.

"What are you doing?" asked Cameron. She walked around the car to find House making a mess of the luggage that she had so nicely organized before leaving.

"Getting my pillow," said House. "They probably won't be back for another three hours or so, and I don't like putting my faith in the goodness of people."

"Right, I forgot." Cameron rolled her eyes. "Hand me my suitcase?"

House looked at her.

"I want my pillow," she said with a shrug. "I mean, it is getting dark and all."

House nodded and handed Cameron his own pillow for her to hold while he dug through the rest of the luggage. When he finally came to Cameron's, he unzipped it to find that it was perfectly organized and had… lingerie in it? "Why, Cameron," he joked.

"House," she sighed, though the blush was threatening to spread from head to toe. "Just give me my pillow and get out of there." Truth was, she was actually hoping that House would take a peek in her suitcase. Maybe it would be just enough to put ideas into his head.

House rolled his eyes and shut her suitcase after pulling out a pillow. He handed it to her and took his own pillow. Cameron made her way back to the passenger side, and House made his way back to the driver's side. This was going to be a long night.


	7. A Hard Day's Night

A Hard Day's Night

"Would you stop squirming?" snapped Cameron. House had been tossing and turning for the last twenty minutes. He and Cameron were in the same seats they'd been in all day, but now their seats were tilted all the way back so that they could lie down… kind of.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't get comfortable."

Cameron sat up. "Is it your leg?"

When House didn't answer, Cameron assumed that his leg was indeed the problem.

"Did you bring your vicodin?" she asked. Her voice was filled with care and worry for the man in the driver's seat.

"Of course I brought it," he said.

"So why don't you take some," she said. "We won't be driving for a while, and it may help you get some sleep."

House thought briefly before pulling the bottle out of his pocket. "Fine, but if any cops catch us, it was your idea. Got it?"

Cameron smirked. "Just take your vicodin."

"Yes, ma'am!" House popped two of the pills into his mouth. He closed his eyes, waiting for the relief to come. It was taking too long.

Cameron was still sitting up straight, staring at him. "House?"

"What?"

"I have an idea," she said rather reluctantly. There was something on her mind, but she wasn't sure whether she should tell House what that was.

"What?"

"The back seats fold up," she said. "I could fold them in, and we could lie in the back instead of up here."

House was about to speak, but Cameron continued her ramble. She always rambled when she was uncomfortable with something.

"I mean, it would be better for your leg," she continued. "You could stretch it out, and—."

"Cameron." House interrupted her. "Stop rambling."

Cameron stared at House. He seemed tired and worn from the pain in his leg and the long day of driving. "Sorry," she whispered.

House sat up and grabbed his pillow.

"What are you doing?" asked Cameron. She watched House sit his seat up straight.

"I assume you can't have these seats back if you want to lie in the back."

Cameron nodded and straightened her seat. The two got out of the car and made their way to the back seat. House watched as Cameron folded the seats up and under almost expertly. She looked like the stereotypical soccer mom as she did it. House smiled as he watched her.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Cameron. She grabbed the suitcases and started to load them into the front seat.

"Nothing," said House. He hadn't even realized he was smiling at her until she mentioned it. He threw his pillow in the back and lay down. He was soon joined by Cameron who did the same.

"What time is it?" asked Cameron.

House pulled out his phone to look at the clock on it. "It's almost midnight."

Cameron sighed. "What time did Foreman and Chase leave?"

"About twenty minutes ago," said House. He laughed.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Sorry, it seemed like a lot longer."

House didn't respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted off into slip as the vicodin kicked in. Noticing his peacefulness, Cameron closed her eyes as well.

&&&&&

"Are we there yet?" asked Chase groggily. His eyes were threatening to close as he walked alongside Foreman in the dark of the night.

"No," sighed Foreman.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Chase.

"We're on I-76," said Foreman. "We just got out of Philadelphia."

Chase nodded.

"Well," continued Foreman. "I guess technically we aren't on the interstate anymore. House pulled off on some local road when the car started acting up."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't he just listen to Cameron?"

"What?" Foreman asked.

"If he would have just listened to her," said Chase. "We wouldn't be stuck walking to a gas station in the middle of the night."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Foreman joked. "House is a jerk. He's never going to listen to Cameron."

Chase snorted as headlights appeared in the distance. "Please let that be House."

Well, it wasn't House. It was actually a run-down Volkswagen Beetle. It was pulling off to the side of the road near Foreman and Chase. Inside was a man who definitely didn't look like the kind of person to be driving a beetle. He rolled down the window and looked at the boys. They noticed that he had a long beard, and a deep southern accent. His flannel shirt was cut at the sleeves, and the first person they both thought of when seeing him was Larry the Cable Guy. "You two need a ride?" asked the man.

Foreman and Chase looked at each other, and then back at the man.


	8. Midnight Snacks

Midnight Snacks

House awoke shortly after falling asleep. The pain in his leg had dulled now that the vicodin was kicking in. He could hear the brisk wind blowing outside and the sound of his stomach rumbling. The frosty windows were a sign at how cold it was outside, but he felt so warm. Why did he feel so warm? In her long search, Cameron hadn't been able to find a blanket, so they were both alone in the back with just their pillows and themselves… That was it. It was her. House could feel Cameron's arm draped over his waist. Her body was pressed up against his. It was the warmth that they both needed. House slowly and carefully rolled over so he could face Cameron. Her eyes were stilled closed and a smile was plastered on her face. House couldn't help but think how beautiful she was just laying there. Her chest was slowly raising and lowering as she breathed deeply. House rolled a little closer to her, and Cameron still didn't wake up. Now they were both face to face, nearly every inch of their bodies touching. The only thing between the two of them was their clothing.

&&&&&

Chase had finally talked Foreman into taking the ride with the beetle guy. It turned out his name was Andrew, but he told them that people in those parts called him Andee. As part of the deal, Foreman had dragged Chase into the backseat with him… you know, for safety reasons. Sure, Foreman was from the ghetto, but he still didn't feel comfortable taking a ride from Andee. Chase, on the other hand, had no idea how the world worked, and he probably never would. So now, Chase and Foreman were sitting side by side in the cramped (and rather messy) back seat of a Volkswagen Beetle with some hick driving in the front. They were in for a rough night.

&&&&&

House had been staring at Cameron for the last ten minutes, taking in every inch of her creamy face, her silky hair. Cameron had remained asleep the entire time, and she only woke up when her stomach started to growl. When she opened the eyes, she didn't even question the position she was in. She had, after all, draped her arm around House not too long ago. At least House was now returning the favor. In all honesty, she had to admit that it felt nice. She would have stayed like that forever, taking in every inch of House's face, every inch of his body, if it weren't for her stupid stomach.

House laughed. "Are you hungry?"

Cameron smiled lightly at him. "I haven't eaten since we left Princeton."

"I knew you should have gotten something to eat at that fast food place," House quipped.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "That place looked disgusting. Fish tacos? Yuck!"

House laughed. As much as he didn't want to do it, he pulled himself from Cameron's hold. He looked around the back for his jacket, and when he didn't find it, he searched the front seat.

"What are you looking for?" asked Cameron. She sat up and was disappointed that House had released himself from her grasp.

"My jacket," he replied.

"Why?"

"I think I had a bag of unopened skittles in the pocket," he said.

Cameron smiled. Skittles sounded nice.

House finally grabbed his jacket from the front and pulled the bag of skittles out of the pocket. Noticing that Cameron was shivering, he handed her the jacket. Cameron took the jacket without a word and put it on. House opened the bag of skittles and popped a few into his mouth. He lay back down in the back, and Cameron did the same. She returned her arms to their previous position on his waste, and House didn't stop her. Instead, he popped a single skittle into his palm and presented it to Cameron. She opened her mouth and granted him entrance. He tossed the fruity candy in, and Cameron closed her eyes as she chewed it. House and Cameron spent the next fifteen minutes feeding each other skittles, until they eventually ran out. I suppose they'd have to find something else to eat.

&&&&&

Foreman and Chase hadn't said a word since they'd gotten in Andrew's car, which bothered them. Not only was the silence beyond awkward, but a part of it also seemed creepy. It actually frightened Foreman a little that Andrew hadn't even asked where he and Chase were headed. Of course, Chase was the one to break the silence.

"Are we there yet?" he whispered so that only Foreman could hear.

Foreman would have laughed, but he wasn't exactly in the mood.

Andrew stared at the smirking Chase from his rear-view mirror. "So where ya two headed?" he asked.

Foreman was relieved in a way. "Um, we need to get to the nearest gas station."

"Our car broke down a few miles back," added Chase. "Actually, our friends are still back there."

"Since when do you consider House a friend?" Foreman joked.

Chase snorted.

"I can get ya to a gasoline station," said Andrew. "But there ain't one fur anutter tirty miles."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other. "Really?" asked Foreman. "Our friend said there was one just about ten more miles up."

"Well, yur friend musta been lyin," said Andrew. "I know these parts like the back of my hand. There ain't no station."

Chase and Foreman stared at each other in worry. "Oh," muttered Chase. "Well um, how long… do you think it'll take?"

"Oh, bout a half an hour both ways," said Andrew. "Where's your two's car at, did you say?"

"Just off of I-76," said Foreman. "Just down the road about two miles I think."

Andrew nodded. "Wants me to go pick up yur friends?"

"No," said Chase quickly. He didn't need House to make fun of him for hitching a ride with Andrew. "No, that's quite alright."

"Alrighty then," said Andrew. "Well, you twos just sits back and relax. You're in Andee's hands now." Andrew chuckled, but Foreman and Chase didn't find it very amusing.

"That's what I'm worried about," muttered Foreman so that only Chase could hear.

&&&&&

House and Cameron hadn't had any luck in finding any other food, so they were just lying down keeping each other warm. House had promised to stop at the first diner they came by to buy her a big breakfast. This made Cameron smile.

"So do you think Chase and Foreman are having any luck?" she asked.

House shrugged. "How should I know?"

"I just feel bad," she sighed. "Us staying here while they walk ten miles in the dark."

"Oh, they're big boys," replied House. "They'll be fine."

Cameron laughed. "I know, but maybe we should have all just waited until morning."

House rolled his eyes. "But then I wouldn't get to sleep back here with you."

Cameron giggled. "Oh, I see how it is," she retorted. "You run out of gas just to get me in the backseat?"

"Maybe," he quipped playfully.

Cameron laughed, and without even thinking, she leaned in to kiss House. Much to her surprise, he met her halfway, and the two shared a passionate and deep kiss.

&&&&&

"You twos alright back there?" asked Andrew. "You look kinda squeamish."

"We're fine," said Foreman. "Must have just had some bad lunch."

Chase nodded in agreement.

Andrew took his eyes off the road, causing him to swerve a bit. He was searching his messy car for something, but what? Seconds later, the swerving ceased and Andrew presented the boys with what appeared to be an open and old bag of potato chips. "Here ya go," he said. "This oughtta hold ya up tils we get to the gas station."

Chase reached out for the bag, but Foreman pulled his hand back quickly. "We're fine, thank you," said Foreman quickly. He shook his head at Chase. Would that boy ever learn?


	9. Sunrise, Sunshine

Sunrise, Sunshine

The sun was beginning to rise, and Cameron awoke to find that she was pressed up against House (not that it was a problem). He was still sleeping with a smile on his face. They hadn't done anything too bad last night, at least nothing that they couldn't have easily stopped or covered up if Chase and Foreman showed up. Cameron placed a sweet kiss on House's lips, and he immediately awoke.

"What was that for?" he whispered in his morning voice.

"I couldn't help myself," she said with a grin. She sat up to look at the sunrise. "Look how pretty the sunrise is."

House sat up. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Sunrise?" asked House. "Chase and Foreman—."

"Oh my god!" shouted Cameron. "They've been gone for nearly five hours!"

Cameron opened the door to the back and got out. House followed her.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" asked Cameron. Her voice was full of worry.

House pulled out his cell phone. "Let's hope one of them remembered their phones."

&&&&&

Chase had fallen asleep once again on Foreman's shoulder. They were still in the back of Andrew's car and… the sun was rising?

"Where are we?" asked Foreman.

Andrew looked at Foreman from the rearview mirror. "Almost der."

Foreman rolled his eyes. He was about to say something regrettable to Andrew, but the sound of a cell phone ringing stopped him. _Bringing Sexy Back_ was playing, and Foreman knew it definitely wasn't his phone. He pushed Chase off of his shoulder and into the window. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. The lit screen read 'Manipulative Bastard.' Foreman would have laughed if he weren't already scared half to death. He quickly answered the phone. "House?"

House: Why are you answering Chase's phone? There something I need to know about? Where are you guys anyways? It's been almost five hours.

Foreman (whispering): Chase decided it would be a bright idea to hitch a ride to the gas station.

House: Where the hell are you?

Foreman: I have absolutely no idea. Did you have any luck with AAA?

House (who had forgotten AAA): None. Are you guys okay?

Foreman: Well, if you call being stuck in the back seat of a Volkswagen Beetle with Chase and a driver named Andee okay, then yeah, we're great.

House (laughing): His name is Andee?

Foreman: Shhh! Shut up!

House: What's he look like?

Foreman: House! Does that really matter?

House (rolling his eyes): Tell me!

Foreman: He's a hick, okay?

House: A hick? In a beetle? That sounds fun. Put me on speaker phone.

Foreman (freaking out): What? House, no!

House: Just do it! Don't tell him who I am though.

Foreman (sighs): You'd better have a d4mn good plan, House.

BEEPING AS HOUSE IS PUT ON SPEAKER

House: This is Sergeant Maycomb. There is a reported Grand Theft Auto off of I-76. Car is a Volkswagen Beetle, year unknown. All units stand by.

Chase suddenly woke up at hearing the sound of House's voice. Foreman had to put his hand over Chase's mouth to stop him from talking. Andrew suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"Out!" he shouted. "Now!"

Chase and Foreman didn't waste any time in escaping from Andrew's car. It wasn't long before the run-down beetle was speeding down the empty road.

"What the hell was that all about?!" shouted Chase.

Foreman shrugged and held up the phone that was still on speaker.

House (still laughing): Did you guys get out?

Foreman (sarcastic): Yeah, thanks so much!

House: Oh relax. No way was he taking you to a gas station.

Chase: Well, where was he taking us?

House and Foreman: Shut up, Chase.

Foreman: So what's the master plan, House? There aren't exactly any cars on this road. We're kinda stranded.

House: That's okay. You two apparently don't know how to pick good cars from bad ones anyways.

Foreman: So what do you want us to do?

House: You two hang tight. And I repeat, do NOT get in any cars. God, Chase, didn't your ever mother tell you never to talk to strangers?!

Line Goes Dead

&&&&&

"What happened?" asked Cameron. "Where are they?"

House shrugged. "Somewhere on I-76… I think."

"Oh, that's helpful." Cameron rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I suppose I should call AAA," said House.

"You haven't called them yet?!" shouted Cameron.

"You had my preoccupied!" House joked.

This made Cameron shut up. She made her way back to the back of the SUV where she sat down and listened to House talk on the phone. About five minutes later, he got off and came to sit next to Cameron.

"So?" she asked.

"They'll be here in about an hour," House sighed.

"What about Chase and Foreman?" asked Cameron.

"I guess they'll have a long wait," said House. "An hour for AAA to get here, and then we have to go and find them."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't Cuddy just let us take a plane?"


	10. A Dose of the Pox?

A Dose of the Pox?

Cameron was going through all of Foreman's notes to see if she could think of anything for the differential, but she realized it would be useless for now. There wasn't enough information to diagnose Elizabeth without first talking to the pediatrician. She decided that it was the perfect time to call her since she and House were just sitting around for an hour anyways. She pulled out Elizabeth's file and searched around for her pediatrician's contact information. When she finally found it, she made the call.

Cameron: Hello, is Dr. Connor there?

Connor: This is she.

Cameron: Hello, Dr. Connor, this is Dr. Cameron. I work with Dr. House, and we've just been showed Elizabeth Mattock's case file. I was wondering if you could give us some more information.

Connor: Dr. House? THE Dr. House? Isn't he only licensed in New Jersey?

Cameron (reluctant): Well, we also need your help there, Dr. Connor.

Connor (suspicious): Help with what…?

Cameron: Well, Elizabeth's mother is getting desperate. She would like us to look at her daughter's file, but since Elizabeth is currently quarantined to her home in Louisiana, we'll…

Connor: You'll need a doctor to actually treat her based on YOUR diagnoses.

Cameron: Yeah.

Connor: So you want ME to treat a patient based on someone else's diagnoses? Look, I'm not an idiot. I know how Dr. House practices medicine, and it's not a way I'm familiar with, nor is it a way I agree with.

Cameron: House's practice is unique, but it gets things done. We're the ones they call on last resort. And trust me, in Elizabeth's case, we ARE the last resort. Now please, will you help me?

Connor (unsure): I'm going to continue to overlook Elizabeth's treatment, and you and Dr. House, and whoever else you have on your team are free to consult, but I'm not going to treat Elizabeth Mattock based on a diagnosis that I don't agree with. Nor will I give her a treatment that I don't agree with, is that clear?

Cameron (sighing): I suppose it's fair. Now that we have that clear, I was wondering if I could get some more details on Elizabeth's condition. I have her history and file in front of me, but I'm not sure if it's enough. Let me put you on speakerphone with House as well. Our other teammates are currently… out of the area.

Connor: Okay.

House: So what do you know?

Connor: Well, it all started about two weeks ago. Elizabeth broke out in skin lesions.

House: What kind of lesions?

Connor: Well, that's the thing. We have no clue really. My first suspect was chicken pox. I took some scrapings and was completely wrong.

House: Naturally.

Connor (insulted): Do you want my help or not, Dr. House?

Cameron: Don't listen to him. He's just being a jerk.

Connor: Well, once chicken pox was ruled out, I moved on to all the other pox. It's not smallpox. Heck, it's not even monkey pox! I began to wonder if the lesions were even caused by an XML virus.

Cameron: Were they?

Connor (sighs): No, they weren't. And not only that, but they were spreading.

House: Scabies?

Connor: No. When she tested negative for all XML viruses, I sent her to a dermatologist. He's tested her for scabies, eczema, and even all three types of lice. She tested negative.

Cameron: For everything?

House: Cameron, if she would have tested positive, we wouldn't be here.

Cameron (rolling her eyes): So any other info you can give us? Anything you know about the lesions? Any other symptoms or details about her condition?

Connor: After all the dermatologist's tests all came back negative, things started to get worse. Elizabeth was getting into fights at school. She was having a rough time on her swim team as well. Her mother took her out for a while and hired a tutor. That did not go over well at all. They aren't exactly the richest of families, you know. So, I came by and checked her out again. Her lesions were spreading, and I still couldn't figure out why.

House: But now she has fatigue and irritability.

Connor: Yup.

Cameron: And then what?

Connor: I felt bad for the poor kid, but I had to do what I had to do. I called the CDC. They've since put her in isolation.

Cameron: But you aren't sick, are you? Her dermatologist? Her mother isn't sick, right?

Connor: I know, but we can't take the risk. You know how the CDC is. Whenever it comes to some unknown condition, they send you straight into isolation.

House: Why not in a more controlled environment? A hospital?

Connor: She stayed there for a while, but they eventually ran out of bed space. Down here, we're still flooded with refugees, Dr. House. And we still didn't know what we could do for Elizabeth, so her mother agreed to take her home. Ever since then, a nurse has gone by to check her vitals daily. They only people she sees are her mother, her nurse, and her tutor. I used to stop by weekly, but things have been getting far too busy at the hospital, and by what her nurse tells me, Elizabeth isn't getting much better.

Cameron: Her mother didn't mention her seeing a nurse on a daily basis, just her and her tutor.

Connor: I don't know what to tell you.

Cameron (sighing): Is that all?

Connor: Afraid so. I hope you and your team can figure out what's wrong with her, but remember this, Dr. House, I will not subject this poor girl to any of your horrible tests or treatments. She's been through enough already, do you understand me?

Cameron (joking): I'll make sure to keep him in check. Thank you so much, Dr. Connor. Please, let us know if anything changes, or if she gets any new symptoms.

Connor: Will do.

Cameron: Thanks. We're on our way now. We should be arriving at her house in about three days.

Connor: Thanks a lot and I hope you can get here in time.

Cameron: We'll do our best. Goodbye.

Connor: Bye.

Line Goes Dead

&&&&&

Chase was sitting in the dirt alongside the road. He was drawing designs in the sand. Foreman was still standing because he didn't want to get his nice pants dirty, but soon his legs would be getting too tired.

"Are they here yet?" whined Chase.

"No," sighed Foreman. "Hopefully AAA should be getting to them soon."

"Yeah," said Chase. "But then who knows how long it'll take them to get here."

Foreman sighed and sat down next to Chase who was currently drawing a picture of an amoeba. "That's not a very good Varicella," said Foreman.

"It's not a Varicella," said Chase. "It's an amoeba."

"Then it's an even worse amoeba."

Chase swooshed his hand around in the dirt to erase his picture. "I'm bored."

"Get used to it," sighed Foreman. "We have a long time until House and Cameron get here."

Chase heaved a sighed before lying back in the dirt. It wasn't long before he was asleep in the heated sand.


	11. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

"Elizabeth, stop that," came the voice of Martha Mattock.

Elizabeth was scratching at her lesions. "I can't help it, Mama," she said. "They're bugging me."

"Are they itching?" Martha walked into the room to examine her daughter. "Are you okay, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mama, I'm fine."

"Are they itchy?" her mother asked.

"No, Mama, they don't itch," sighed Elizabeth. "They just feel weird. I want them to go away. Mama, make them go away." The girl moaned in grief.

Martha's face filled with sorrow as she watched her daughter in agony. "I can't, Lizzie," she said bluntly. "I'm sorry, Lizzie." With that, Martha laid her daughter's lunch tray down on the side table and darted out of the room. She hated to cry in front of her daughter. She was supposed to be the strong one in the family, but that was just too hard ever since the deaths of her husband, son, and father-in-law. Now that Elizabeth was sick, she felt like she had nothing left.

Elizabeth started to cry as her mother dashed out of her room. Ever since her brother, father, and grandfather had died, she'd felt so lonely. Her brother had been her best friend, and now he was gone. Now, she was getting sick, and her mother would barely even face her. Elizabeth felt like she had nothing left.

&&&&&

Cameron and House were dozing off in the back of the SUV when they heard the sound of a car approaching.

"I think I hear a car," said Cameron. She sat up.

"D4mn," said House. "I was almost asleep, too."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Get up."

House did as he was told. In the distance, a black car could be seen driving their way. It was slowing down as it got nearer. It must be AAA.

"Finally," muttered Cameron. She and House got out of the car and waited to greet the AAA official.

The black car stopped, and a man stepped out. "Are you… Drs. House and Cameron?"

"That's us," said Cameron. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"No problem," said the man. "It's my job, after all."

Cameron chuckled. The man went to the back of his car and brought out a tank of gasoline. He carried it over to House, who then proceeded to fill up the car. The man handed Cameron his card and gave her a wink. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

Cameron cleared her throat. "Um, thanks."

With that, House paid the man for the gasoline while Cameron started setting the back seats up again. Chase and Foreman didn't need to know what they had been up to the night before. She placed the entire luggage in their original positions, and she even put the pillows away. As soon as she and House were ready to go, they took off in the direction that Chase and Foreman had walked. Cameron got out her phone to call the boys and inform them of the good news.

&&&&&

Chase was asleep in the dirt when Foreman heard the tune _Bringing Sexy Back _chime. He shook Chase awake.

"What?" Chase moaned. "What do you want?"

"You're phone's ringing," said Foreman.

Chase pulled the phone out of his pocket. The screen said 'Cammie' on it.

Chase: Hello?

Cameron: Hey Chase. It's Cameron.

Chase (still sleepy): Uh, yeah. I know. What's up?

Cameron: Well, AAA just finished up. House and I are on our way. Do you guys see any signs? Landmarks? Roads, exits, anything to help us figure out where you are? I mean, no offense Chase, but I-76 is pretty big.

Chase (looking around): Um, we're near Exit 93.

Cameron: Great, that's actually on the way. Looks like Andee did us a favor.

Chase: How did he do us a favor? He left me and Foreman in the middle of nowhere!

Cameron (joking): On the other hand, he got you and Foreman out of my hair for a bit. I can't even begin to tell you how much more relaxed I am.

Chase (rolling his eyes): Whatever. Just hurry up, will you?

Cameron: We'll be there in about three hours. Talk to you later!

Chase: Bye.

Line Goes Dead

&&&&&

Cameron organized all of her's and Foreman's notes into Elizabeth's file before tossing them into the back seat.

"You aren't going to work?" asked House. "There's a shocker."

Cameron closed her eyes and leaned her seat back slightly. "I told you, I get car sick."

"Oh yeah," said House. He was occasionally glancing at Cameron. "Well, don't go to sleep."

"And why not?"

"You can't leave me all alone here," said House. "I'll get bored out of my mind."

Cameron sighed. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

House thought for a moment. "Where are we going?"

"They said they were off of Exit 93."

"I knew that," House quipped. "I mean… Where are WE going?"

&&&&&

"Are they here YET?" whined Chase. "I'm about to die out here!"

"Shut up, Chase," Foreman groaned. "We've only been out here for about two hours."

"TWO HOURS?!" shouted Chase. "God, it's felt like a lifetime."

"Well, it'll be one more lifetime until they get here," said Foreman. "So get used to it. And please, please, please stop asking if they're here yet."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm bored."

"Get used to it."

Chase looked at Foreman. "So what do you want to talk about?"


	12. He Loves Her, He Loves Her Not

He Loves Her, He Loves Her Not

Cameron didn't know what to say. She had always dreamed of having a relationship with House, but he never seemed like the type to ever want one. By what Cameron could figure out, the only person House had ever had a serious relationship with was Stacy, and she was nothing like Stacy. Maybe she was better than Stacy, though. Maybe they could work. Still, Cameron didn't want to push House if he wasn't ready. But would he have asked that question if he wasn't ready? Perhaps he just wanted to make sure Cameron knew his stance on the whole thing, or maybe this was another one of his tricks that always ended up embarrassing her. Cameron honestly didn't know how to answer the question. If she said she wanted a relationship, she could be left at the end of another one of his jokes… or she could get the relationship that she wanted. If she said that it was going nowhere, she would never get that relationship that she desperately wanted, but at least House wouldn't be able to make a fool out of her anymore. But was it worth it? Maybe it was a risk she should take…

&&&&&

"How long has it been now?" Chase asked.

Foreman sighed. "They should be here in about an hour, Chase."

Chase started drawing pictures in the sand again. "What do you think they did all night?"

"What?"

"I mean, House can't really sleep in a driver's seat with his leg," said Chase. "So either he stayed up all night…"

"Or Cameron put the back seats down." Foreman finished the thought for him. Truthfully, he didn't really want to consider the possibilities of what House and Cameron could have been doing in the back seat of a car when no one was looking. He always thought of Cameron as a little sister, so thinking about her and House, well, it just wasn't right.

"Do you think they stayed up all night?" asked Chase, hopefully. He still had a hidden torch for Cameron. Sure, she had once said that she would never fall in love with him, but he could find a way to make it happen.

"I hope not," said Foreman. "If they did, that would mean House is probably high on vicodin while he's trying to find us, and Cameron's probably asleep."

Chase considered this. Neither scenario was favorable for him. "Yeah, I guess."

"Why are you asking all this?" asked Foreman.

Chase shrugged.

"You still like Cameron, don't you?" he asked.

"How did you know I liked her in the first place?" Chase questioned his friend.

"Oh please," said Foreman. "It's written all over your face. You stare at her whenever she walks out of a room. You're always flirting with her."

"I stare at nurses too," said Chase. "I flirt with them."

Foreman rolled his eyes and snorted. "Whatever, Chase."

"What?"

"You know she likes, House, right?"

"After that date they had, she can't like him anymore," said Chase confidentially. Truth was, though, he wasn't really that confident. He'd seen the way that House and Cameron stared at each other. At least with them the feelings were mutual.

"Believe what you will," sighed Foreman. He looked down at his watch. "Only 45 minutes to go…"

&&&&&

House stared at Cameron, wondering why she hadn't spoken. What did that mean? Was she having second thoughts about them? No, she couldn't be. She was Cameron. She'd been chasing him for the past two years. Then what was she thinking about? House was about to ask her, but she spoke up first.

"Where do _you _want it to go?" asked Cameron.

House wasn't expecting that response. He didn't really like being put on the spot. Honestly, he could see a relationship with Cameron, but it wouldn't be the easiest one. Not only was there the fact that they worked together, but he was her boss. There was also the age difference to consider. So many things to consider, and yet he didn't care about any of them. Why was that? "I don't know."

Cameron was upset by his answer. "Why don't you ever just say how you feel?"

"What?"

"You always hide yourself from the world," said Cameron. "You never let anyone know what's really going on in that rat-maze of a brain you've got. Why?"

"That's not true."

"Oh, isn't it?"

"I tell Wilson practically everything."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well then maybe you should date him."

House couldn't help but laugh at this. It brought a smile to Cameron's face as well.

"Why do you _want_ me to tell you everything?" asked House.

"Can't it be enough that I care?"

House didn't answer. He wasn't really used to people caring about him. Being the jerk that he was, it wasn't an everyday thing. Now, here was this young, beautiful woman that was offering herself to him. Why wasn't he just taking her? "Why is it that you care?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Enough with the questions, House!"

House took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her. He'd never heard such an outrageous and blunt response from this teddy bear knitted by grandma. "What was that?"

Cameron didn't respond. She knew it was wrong of her to put House on the spot. It's probably what ruined her first date with him. She wasn't going to ruin this opportunity now. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

House rolled his eyes. "You don't have to apologize every time you yell you know."

"I'm sorry." Cameron apologized… for apologizing. She laughed when she thought of the irony, and House did too.

House and Cameron liked where things were going, but neither wanted to be pushed, and neither wanted to push. Cameron especially didn't want to push House. She knew it would ruin everything. She also knew that she would do anything to be with him, and if it meant dropping the matter, then she would do that. Hopefully he would tell her when he was ready to.

&&&&&

"Oh my god," said Foreman suddenly.

Chase sat up. "What? What is it?"

"There's a car coming," said Foreman.

"Oh god," said Chase. "Please tell me it's them…"

"It's an SUV," said Foreman cheerily. "It's them! I think it's them!"

Foreman and Chase stood up and started waving their arms at the SUV. It was slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road.

The passenger window rolled down, and Cameron's face appeared. House was in the driver's seat. "My god, Chase," she said. "Why are you covered in sand?!"

Chase looked down at himself, and he was indeed covered in dust from the sand.


	13. Hamburger, Fries, and a Shake

Hamburger, Fries, and a Shake

House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase were all seated in a small diner off of the road. By the looks of it, it didn't get too many customers. After all, it was practically in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was about 60 miles. The Diagnostic Team would be stopping in this town to stock up on snacks and whatever else they needed for the long ride ahead because Cameron had informed them all that they wouldn't be reaching their motel until about one in the morning.

"I'm starving," said Chase as he looked at the menu. "I haven't eaten anything since we left Princeton yesterday."

Foreman laughed. "You would have eaten Andee's potato chips if I hadn't stopped you."

Chase sneered at Foreman. "I think I'm going to have the double cheeseburger, and fries, and a piece of apple pie… What about you guys?'

Cameron, who was usually into health food, had to admit that Chase's choice in food didn't actually sound that bad right now. "That actually sounds pretty good, Chase."

House looked at Cameron incredulously. "Since when do you eat anything that was made from an animal?"

Cameron stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not a vegetarian, House."

"You let those poor, poor animals die just so you can be happy?" he joked. "That doesn't sound like the Cameron I know."

"Then I guess you don't know me very well." Cameron loved to play games with him. "Besides, I've seen you eat worse than a double cheeseburger."

"Hey, I don't care if animals die," he quipped. "As long as I'm happy."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "How could you say that?!"

House smirked. "I thought you didn't care," he quipped.

The waitress chose that moment to come take their order.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger," said Cameron with a smirk. "Fries with that please… and some apple pie afterwards." She took House's menu from him and gave the waitress both of their menus.

House rolled his eyes. "I'll have the same."

"Make that three," said Chase. He handed the woman his menu.

"Make it four," said Foreman as he, too, hand the waitress his menu.

"Alrighty," said the waitress. "Can I get ya anything to drink with that?"

"A chocolate shake," said Cameron rather quickly. House smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Make it four?" asked House. Chase and Foreman nodded their heads. "Make it four."

The waitress smiled at them. "I'll be right back with those." She trudged off in her blue dress and white apron towards the diner's counter.

"So," said Chase. "Did you get any new info on Elizabeth's case?" He had assumed that since Cameron had had all morning with nothing to do but be with House (he let that thought slip quickly away), that she must have at least tried to contact Elizabeth's doctors or mother again.

"Yeah," said Cameron. "I got a hold of her pediatrician actually."

"She's a jerk," said House.

"No," confirmed Cameron. "YOU were the jerk. She was just being fair and reasonable."

House leered at her, and Cameron countered by sticking her tongue out. Chase and Foreman watched the exchange with extreme curiosity.

"Anyways," continued Cameron. "So she said Elizabeth started out with skin lesions two weeks ago. She tested negative for all XML viruses. Then her pediatrician sent her to a dermatologist who then tested her for scabies, eczema, and all three types of lice. They all came back negative." Cameron took a deep breath as she rambled on. "They she started getting in fights at school shortly after, and her mother said she was having a hard time on the swimming team. She took Elizabeth out of both of them, and the CDC stuck her under quarantine since her diagnosis was unknown. And that's all they know."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other to see if the other had a clue.

"That's not much to go on," said Chase. He thought about it all for a moment while Foreman gave his opinion.

"I'd say biopsy the lesions," he said. "And a scratch test would probably be useful."

Cameron nodded in agreement. "Still," she countered, "Allergies wouldn't explain these neurological problems… the irritability, the fights. It can't hurt to get a scratch test, but I think the biopsy will show us more."

House nodded. "Okay, Dr. Cameron, since you and Connor have made friendly, I think you should call her and order me a scratch test, a biopsy, and some blood work."

Cameron nodded. Just as she was about to pull out her cell phone, though, the waitress came back with their chocolate shakes, as well as four glasses of water. "I'll call her when we're back on the road," said Cameron as she grinned at her giant shake. She'd been craving chocolate lately.

The three guys had no objection to calling Connor later on, so they all dug into their shakes. Shortly after they'd begun, though, Cameron jumped up quickly. Chase and Foreman looked up from their shakes to see what was going on.

Cameron blushed. House's hand had just squeezed her thigh, probably just to see if he could get the reaction that he just did.

"You okay?" asked Chase. He was sitting across from Cameron.

Cameron nodded, the blush still spreading. "Yeah, I'm fine."

House hid his grin by slurping on his straw. Foreman and Chase accepted her answer, but they knew it wasn't the truth.

Moments later, House had made a jump similar to Cameron's. House looked down to see Cameron's hand on the thigh that she had just squeezed. This time, Foreman and Chase were really interested.

"Okay," said Foreman. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said House. "Why would you think something's going on?"

"Oh please," said Chase.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I just felt a tickle on the ground, that's all," she lied. "It must have been a bug."

House nodded his head in agreement. "Must have been a bug."

Chase and Foreman didn't believe them, but they didn't push them for more details either.

"Well, as long as it's not a cockroach," said Chase. "Those things are disgusting."

Cameron gagged. "Eww," she said. "Please not before lunch."

"Speaking of lunch," said House with a grin.

The waitress came by and dropped off four double cheeseburgers with fries. "I'll have those pieces 'o pie ready in no time, folks."

"Thanks," said Cameron as she dug into her cheeseburger. The three boys hadn't even thanked the waitress, they were so famished. "Uh, this is delicious," moaned Cameron.

House smiled inwardly at Cameron's pleasure. When she was happy, he was happy. Well, he wouldn't show it or tell anyone, but he was happy deep down. He dug further and further into his juicy hamburger, keeping a close eye on Cameron's expressions and actions all the while. It had become a hobby of his to study her every move. Not only did she fascinate him, but she was also pretty fun to look. No man in their right mind would deny that she was easy on the eyes.

Cameron took another sip from her shake before returning her mouth to her cheeseburger. She could feel House's eyes burning into the side of her skull, and yet it wasn't a bad burn. It actually made her blush on occasion, and now was one of those times. She could only hope that Chase and Foreman wouldn't notice how red her cheeks had gotten. If they did, she'd just blame it on the heat. She glanced quickly at House, just to see if he was still observing her. He was. Cameron smiled inwardly at the thought of being House's center of attention.

House and Cameron watched as the other devoured their lunches. _God_, they both thought at the same time, _what I wouldn't give to be that cheeseburger_.


	14. Hit the Hay

Hit the Hay

Cameron began to doze off as the four colleagues drove down the highway. With a glance to the back seat, Cameron noticed that Foreman was sleeping against the window, and Chase was sleeping against Foreman. It had been dark for quite some time, and the fact that Cameron had been awake since 5am didn't help much. She looked over at House. He was wide awake, but then again, he was used to long nights. Cameron sat straight up, determined to stay awake so she could keep House company. She peeked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 12:30. They'd be arriving at the motel in about a half hour. Cameron could handle that. Just thirty more minutes, and she'd be collapsing into a nice comfortable bed. Uh oh. Bed.

"House?" asked Cameron, the sleepiness showing in her voice.

House looked at her in acknowledgement, but he didn't say anything.

"What are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean," sighed Cameron. "Cuddy booked us two rooms."

House thought for a moment. Two rooms meant four beds, two per room. But then there was Cameron to consider. Should she share a room with Chase, Foreman, or him? Well, House knew the answer quickly, but he wasn't sure what to say. If he and Cameron both volunteered to share a room, what would that indicate to Chase and Foreman? House thought about it for a moment. "I have no clue."

Cameron sighed again and leaned her head back against the seat. "I'm tired."

"I can tell," House joked. He smiled at Cameron.

Cameron rested her eyes, but she was still deep in thought about the sleeping arrangements. How could she and House get Foreman and Chase to voluntarily share a room without revealing anything about her hopeful and potential relationship with House? She thought for a moment. Suddenly, she turned around and started poking Foreman. He awoke abruptly, but Chase had not.

"What?" Foreman whispered. "What is it?"

"You've gotta help me," mumbled Cameron. Her voice sounded desperate, and House wondered what she was up to.

"Sure," said Foreman. "What is it?"

Cameron sighed. "We need to think up rooming arrangements," she said.

"I am NOT sharing a room with House," said Foreman very suddenly.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't share a room with Chase! We have a history."

Foreman sighed as he remembered watching Chase blush as House discovered his and Cameron's secret about a year ago. "Well, how about you and I share a room?" asked Foreman.

"No way am I sharing a room with the wombat!" House almost shouted it, but he managed to keep his voice down to a whisper.

Foreman sighed. "Cameron," he said. "Can you share a room with House?"

Cameron grinned inwardly as she watched her plan unfold. "I guess," she sighed.

Foreman looked at House's eyes as they appeared in the rear-view mirror. "House," he said firmly. "Keep your hands to yourself, got it?" Foreman could see House rolling his eyes, but thought nothing of it. "So how much longer will it be until we get there?"

Cameron looked at the clock. "We should be there in about ten minutes."

Foreman nodded, but in the distance he could see a motel. "Is that it?"

Cameron looked out the window. "Yeah," she said. "Wow, House, good driving."

Foreman woke Chase up, and they all got out of the car and grabbed their bags. House and Cameron waited for Foreman and Chase to go and check in before they said anything.

"Nice plan," said House. "My little duckling's growing up so fast." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. This made Cameron giggle. "Pretty soon she'll be lying to her patients all on her own, harassing their family members, and maybe… maybe she'll even get sued."

Cameron laughed. "Someone sue me? Nah," she joked. "Everyone loves me."

House rolled his eyes. He couldn't argue with her there.

&&&&&

Chase and Foreman walked into their motel room and immediately collapsed on the beds. After a few minutes of relaxation, they both dug into their bags and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-Shirt.

"So," said Chase. "House and Cameron?"

"What?" Foreman asked.

"They're sharing a room," commented Chase. "Do you think—?"

"Look," sighed Foreman, "Neither of them wanted to share a room with YOU. Okay?"

Chase was taken aback. "When did they say this?"

"About ten minutes before we got here."

Chase thought about it. He understood that Cameron wouldn't want to share a room with him because of their past and everything, but what about House? "Why didn't House want to share a room with me?"

Foreman rolled his eyes. He was far too tired for this. "How should I know?" he said. "He's House."

On that final comment, Chase and Foreman flicked off their lights. Foreman quickly fell asleep, but Chase lay awake for a while trying to sort a few things out in his mind. Why were House and Cameron sharing a room? Did Cameron not want to share a room with him because she thought something might happen? Did that mean she thought she might let something happen? Did she have feelings for him? What about House? Why in the world would House not want to share a room with him? What had he done to House… lately?

&&&&&

House and Cameron dropped their bags on their beds. House looked over at the exhausted Cameron and thought a joke might cheer her up.

"So you going to model any of that lingerie for me?" he jibed.

Cameron blushed again; she'd forgotten that House had already seen the contents of her luggage. "What?"

"It was a joke, Cameron."

"Oh," she said.

House watched as the blush on Cameron's face began to disappear very slowly. It pleased him. Time for another joke. He started stretching out. "Well," he said. "I sleep in the nude. I hope that's not a problem."

Cameron sniggered. That was a more obvious joke; at least she hoped it was. When House started pulling off his shirt and his pants, though, she wasn't so sure. "House," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I just told you."

Cameron's jaw dropped. She shut her mouth though when she saw that House had stopped undressing when he got down to the boxers. _Why stop there?_ He was pulling a pair of pajama bottoms out of his bag. As he slid them on over his legs, Cameron couldn't help but stare. What was wrong with her? She finally realized she was staring when House looked up at her. She blushed a light pink and started looking though her bags. "Crap," she muttered.

"What is it?" asked House.

"I think I forgot my pajamas," sighed Cameron. "I always do that. I pack all my clothes, and then some, but I always forget my pajamas."

"Not to worry," said House. He pulled two rock T-shirts out of his bag and a second pair of pajama bottoms. He pulled one of the shirts over himself and tossed the other two articles of clothing to Cameron.

Cameron smiled at House as she caught the pajamas. "Thanks."

"Well we can't have you strutting around here naked, now can we?" he quipped. Seconds later, he grinned. "Hey, maybe we can."

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. She had to admit, he'd been a good boy all day, and he'd even given her a nice little show while he put on his pajamas. Shouldn't he at least be rewarded? Yes, he should. Cameron smiled inwardly as she pulled off her own shirt, revealing the lacy bra beneath. No need to put House's shirt on yet. She pulled off her pants to reveal a matching pair of lacy black panties. She watched House out of the corner of her eye. He was looking. _Perfect._ Cameron slid the pants onto her legs slowly, and then she pulled the shirt over her head. House had been watching the whole time, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. Nothing in the Way

Can you believe this is already the 15th chapter? Anyways, this one's rated M for mature. ;) Enjoy it guys. –Liz

Nothing in the Way

House couldn't stand what she was doing to him. He let her finish getting dressed in his pajamas, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He watched as she slowly, oh so slowly, closed her bag. Yes, she knew what she was doing. House had two choices now. He could keep watching as Cameron playfully seduced him, or he could close his eyes and go to sleep. Both seemed nearly impossible to do at the moment. As he watched Cameron, he wanted nothing but to be with her, but then thoughts of hurt and penalty filled his mind. He wanted them to just go away so he could have her, but they wouldn't. In desperation, he closed his eyes and tried to make them go away.

Cameron finished closing her suitcase. Only she could make closing a suitcase such a turn on for House, and she knew it. She knew exactly what she was doing. Once her bag was closed, she bent over just right to put the bag on the ground. When she stood up, though, she frowned. House hadn't seen her bend over. His eyes were closed. What was he doing? Was he okay? Was he in pain? The caring doctor in Cameron had conquered the playful and seductive part of her. She walked over to House and put her hand gently on his cheek. She stared him in the face and spoke. "House?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

House didn't want to open his eyes. He knew if he did, things could only get worse. He couldn't see Cameron, but he could feel her soft, gentle touch on his cheek. It was comforting, loving even. He lifted his hand up and put it over her's. With his eyes still closed, he reached with his other hand to pull Cameron's head forward. She came forward easily and their lips met once again in a fiery passion.

As Cameron began to lose her balance, she fell forward and onto House's good leg. He lay back at just the right time to catch her, and their lips never separated. Cameron pulled her hands away from House's face and started to sift them through his hair. House slid his hand away from her face, as well, and started to stroke them down the sides of Cameron's body. He stopped when he'd reached her waist, though. With a little boost, Cameron scooted up and closer to House. House took this opportunity to slide his hands up Cameron's shirt, stopping when he reached her bra. He didn't undo it though, which surprised Cameron. He just waited there.

Cameron moaned in agony and pleasure. House was torturing her. She slid her hands away from his hair and down to the waist band of his pants. And there, she waited.

House moaned at the soft touch of her skin against his. She was torturing him, and she knew it. They both knew it.

So what was stopping them?

&&&&&

Chase awoke bright and early the next morning. He hadn't slept well at all because of the many thoughts, questions, and ideas coursing through his tiny mind. He had woken up nearly a half hour before Foreman even bothered to open his eyes. By the time Foreman had, though, Chase was already coming out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready. His hair was wet, so he must have taken a shower.

"Why are you up so early?" groaned Foreman. He sat up in bed and did his best to wake up.

Chase shrugged. "I couldn't sleep I guess."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Stop sleeping in the car," he said. "Then maybe you'd get some sleep."

Chase smirked. "Maybe."

Foreman got up and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. In the meantime, Chase was munching on some snack food. He and Foreman had decided to call it breakfast, though. As Chase ate the potato chips and pretzels, his mind wondered to House and Cameron. He hoped to death that nothing was going on between the two of them because that would mean his chances with Cameron were over. Everyone knew that Cameron had dreamed of being with House, but she'd never gotten the chance. If House had finally let her in, it was bye-bye Chase. Chase sighed. Then again, she had told Foreman that she was worried about sharing a room with him. Chase knew that Cameron wouldn't think badly of Chase; she wouldn't expect him to make any moves on her (without her permission that is). So why was she worried? Did Cameron have feelings for him? Chase smiled inwardly. It was the only possible solution. After giving it much though, Chase had decided to give Cameron one more day to make the first move. During which time, Chase was going to observe her carefully. He had to be sure. If she didn't make any moves, then he would. They both liked each other, so what was stopping them?

&&&&&

RING! RING!

House heard a phone ringing in the distance, but he didn't sit up. For the first time in a long time, he was completely and utterly content. Why was that? As House felt the warm body next to him sit up, he remembered.

Cameron sat up, which proved to be a difficult task considering House's arm was tightly around her waist. Once she was up, though, she reached for the old-fashioned telephone that was sitting on the bedside table. It turned out to be the wake up call that she had ordered the day before.

"Who the hell was calling at this hour?" groaned House. He pulled Cameron back to his side.

Cameron smiled as she let herself be pulled down by House. "That would be the wake up call," she answered. "And this hour happens to be eight o'clock. Time to get up, sleepy head."

"But I don't wanna," whined House playfully.

Cameron giggled as House rolled her over so that they were now face to face. It wasn't long before their lips met again. It wasn't a heated kiss. It wasn't deep, or fiery, or even passionate. It was simply sweet and loving. They both secretly desired to stay in that position all day, but the knock at the door told them it was time to stop.

&&&&&

Chase and Foreman were knocking impatiently on House and Cameron's door. They couldn't still be asleep, could they? No, knowing Cameron, she'd ordered a wake up call or something.

"House?!" shouted Foreman from outside. "You awake?!"

"Cameron?!" shouted Chase. "Come on, open up! It's cold out here."

Foreman and Chase shivered in the brisk, morning weather, hoping that either House or Cameron would soon open the door to let them in. They needed to be leaving soon anyways.

&&&&&

Cameron shot up in bead, shocked and afraid. She jumped out of the bed. Unsure of what to do, she jumped in the opposite bed that had remained untouched for the entire night.

House had finally realized what Cameron was doing, so he got out of bed himself and called out to Foreman and Chase. "Hold on!" he shouted. "I'm a cripple, jeez; you can't expect me to run to the door!"

Moments later, House opened the door to reveal fully dressed and fully bathed doctors. Chase and Foreman even had their suitcases ready to go. All they needed was House and Cameron before they could all take off.

"Did we sleep in that late?" asked House, looking down at their bags.

Chase winced at the word 'we', but quickly recovered as he stepped into the motel room. It pleased him to see that Cameron was sleeping in one bed, and the other bed was absolutely messy. The thing looked like it had been torn to pieces. House had no doubt slept there.

Cameron sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, pretending to just wake up. She faked a yawn. "Oh my god," she muttered. "What time is it?"

"It's just about eight o'clock," said Chase. "You guys should get ready so we can all check out."

"You can use the shower in our room if you want," Foreman told Cameron. "That way we can get on the road quicker.

Cameron nodded and gathered her toiletries. Without a second glance, she darted out the door and down the hall towards Chase and Foreman's room.

Chase was admiring Cameron's beautiful figure, when suddenly the sight hit him. _Why was Cameron wearing House's clothes?_

&&&&&

House and Cameron showered quickly in separate rooms while Chase and Foreman loaded the car with their bags and snacks. As soon as they'd done that, they went to check out.

Twenty minutes later, the boys could see House and Cameron strolling down the pathway from the motel towards the car. They had their bags in their hands, and they were ready to go. House was wearing the usual worn jeans, rock and roll tee, and a crumpled button-up over it. It looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in weeks. Cameron was styling a nice pair of hipster jeans that she usually didn't wear to work, but she thought they would be okay for the road trip. She also had on a tight, black tee. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

"Ready to go?" asked Cameron as she approached the car.

Chase nodded and took Cameron's suitcase from her so he could load it into the car. He'd decided to be as affectionate and charming towards Cameron as absolutely possible today. Still, he had to get one thing off of his mind. "Cameron?"

"Yes?" Cameron acknowledged him.

"Why were you in House's pajamas this morning?" he asked. He looked around casually and noticed that Foreman and House and already gotten into the car, thankfully.

Cameron blushed oh so lightly and hoped that Chase didn't notice. "Oh," she said casually. "I forgot to pack some pajamas, so House lent me a pair." Truth was, she and House had managed to trade pajamas with each other by morning, but she wasn't about to tell Chase that.

Chase nodded. It sounded very plausible, especially since House was wearing pajamas as well when he got to the door. "So you ready to go?"

Cameron smiled and gave Chase a nod. With that, they both got in the same seats they had been in yesterday, and the Diagnostic Team hit the road with nothing in their ways.


	16. Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth

There had been an awkward silence hanging in the car for the last twenty minutes. Chase was still trying to figure out what was going on between House and Cameron (as well as thinking of ways to lure Cameron to him). House and Cameron were still trying to decide how to act towards each other, at least until their little secret was out. Foreman, well, Foreman was just trying to figure out why it was so quiet. Not that he was complaining, of course. Yesterday, he would have paid good money to get Chase to shut up and to get House and Cameron to stop their bickering. Still, it piqued his curiosity. Why wasn't Chase constantly questioning their progress? Why weren't House and Cameron fighting?

"Okay," Foreman sighed. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" asked Foreman. "Yesterday I couldn't get you guys to shut up."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I was just thinking about the case," he lied. "That's all."

"Oh yeah?" speculated Foreman. "You got any ideas?"

Chase shook his head. "We should call Connor again to follow up on Elizabeth's test results, though."

Cameron and House agreed, and Cameron was the first to volunteer to call her new friend (as House called Connor).

Connor: Dr. Cameron? It's so nice to hear from you again.

Cameron: Thank you. I was just calling to follow up on Elizabeth's test results.

Connor (sighing): What did you expect? Blood tests are all normal. Scratch test showed no allergic reactions.

Cameron (hopeful): And the biopsy?

Connor: No foreign substances.

Cameron: What do you mean no foreign substances? The girl has skin lesions! And it's not an allergy.

Connor: I don't know what to tell you, Dr. Cameron.

Cameron (sighing): I'm going to work on a differential with my team. We'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks for your help.

Connor: Any time.

Line Goes Dead

"So?" asked House.

"Nothing," sighed Cameron. "Biopsy was normal. Blood was normal. Scratch test showed no allergies."

"Nothing is something," said House. "What are our other possibilities?"

"Autoimmune," said Cameron quickly. "Given that it's not an allergy, it's definitely most likely."

House nodded. "Start narrowing down the list."

"But those wouldn't account for the neurological problems," stated Foreman.

"Start your research," said House. "Look for any autoimmune disease that could present with neurological symptoms."

Foreman nodded and opened up his laptop. He was getting wireless internet; it was very slow, but it would work for now. As long as there was a cell signal, he had internet.

"And Chase," said House. "I want you to go over the patient's list of medications."

"For what?" Chase asked. He was reluctant to do so, given his motion-sickness problems, but he was in no position to quarrel with House.

"I want a list of any possible side affects," said House. "Maybe some of her symptoms have nothing to do with her underlying condition."

Chase nodded and took the file from Foreman's stack of notes. He made sure to hand Cameron the other notes so she could start making a list of possible autoimmune diseases.

At least they were getting somewhere.

&&&&&

It was around noon when House pulled into the nearest gas station. It looked to be a pretty well-kept one, though, seeing as several other people were using it. He, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase all went in to get some snacks (and even a hot dog) for their lunch. They'd decided on having a big dinner together. They just needed to make up for the time they'd lost yesterday when House had refused to stop for gas.

"What is _that_?" giggled Cameron.

House lifted up his slurpee. "Slurpee," he said matter-of-factly. "Want a drink?"

Cameron looked around to make sure that Chase and Foreman were preoccupied. Noticing that Chase was currently searching through the candy bars, and Foreman was trying to pick out a good energy drink, Cameron took a quick sip from House's cup. "They're going to find out eventually, you know," she whispered.

House shrugged. "Until then," he said. "Secrets are always fun."

"Oh really?" quipped Cameron. "And what secrets are you hiding from me, Dr. House?"

House grinned. He poked his hand into a plastic bag and pulled out a chocolate rose. "I got you this."

Cameron blushed and quickly took the rose from him, making sure that no one saw. "How sweet of you," she said.

House smirked. He escorted Cameron back to the SUV while Chase and Foreman paid for their things.

"They sure are spending a lot of time together, aren't they?" Chase observed.

"They always spend time together," commented Foreman. "Why are you so paranoid?"

Chase wasn't sure whether to tell Foreman of his plan to lure Cameron. He eventually decided it was best to keep it to himself, at least for now. "I'm not paranoid," he said. "I was just making an observation."

"Whatever," Foreman quipped.

Chase and Foreman made their way back to the SUV to find that House and Cameron were already in it. House had already filled up the tank as well, which was always good to know.

"What's that you got?" Chase asked Cameron.

Cameron looked down at the chocolate rose she was eating. "Oh," she said. "Just a chocolate rose I bought."

Chase nodded and hopped into his seat. Foreman did the same, and once they were all buckled up, House drove off.

&&&&&

It had been rather quiet with all three ducklings busy with their assigned tasks, so House had decided to turn on the radio.

"House," moaned Chase. "Could you please turn that off?"

"Why?" asked House.

"It's giving me a headache," said Chase. He held his hand to his head. "I'm already getting sick trying to concentrate on this file. Can you please turn off the music?"

House just grinned. He turned the stereo up slightly louder.

"House," said Cameron. "Turn it down."

Right as House did as he was told, and turned down the radio, he could hear Chase throw up. Thankfully he had done it out the window. Hopefully none had gotten on the side of the car.

"Chase!" shouted Cameron. "Are you alright?!"

Chase nodded. "I need to stop working though," he said. "House, I can't read in the car."

Cameron shook her head. "Yeah, House," she said. "All this writing is giving me a headache."

House let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine!" he griped. "What have you got for me so far?"

"Well," started Chase. "None of her past medications could have accounted for anything like this."

"You got sick and you have nothing to give me?" whined House. "What about you, Cameron?"

"I've got a pretty long list," sighed Cameron. "I should probably call, Connor, huh?"

House nodded in agreement. Right as Cameron was about to dial Connor's number, though, her cell phone rang.

Cameron: This is Dr. Cameron.

Connor: Cameron? It's Connor. We've got a problem.

Cameron: What is it?

Connor: Elizabeth's teeth are rotting.

TBC…..


	17. Puppets

Puppets

As luck would have it, the best restaurant in town was located in the same hotel that Cuddy had booked reservations for House and the gang. It was around nine o'clock when their SUV pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn. The four of them would be spending the night in Birmingham, Alabama. House and Cameron were, of course, looking forward to another evening of pleasures, but that would only work out if Foreman and Chase didn't question or try to alter their sleeping arrangements.

House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase entered the hotel's restaurant and headed towards a booth. House sat down first because his leg had been aching for the longest time. Chase had made it a point to sit down next, but on the opposite side of House. He just wanted to see where Cameron would sit. Foreman noticed Chase's tactfulness and decided not to make Cameron choose. He quickly took a seat next to Chase because he knew it was what Cameron really wanted. Cameron smiled lightly at Foreman and took her seat next to House. As soon as she sat down, she could feel House's hand caressing her thing, but this time she didn't jump. She just smiled and took his hand in her own.

Chase was rather disappointed at Foreman's action, but he let it go quickly. All three ducklings and their boss picked up their menus so they could decide what they wanted. Thankfully, they were tall, hard-covered menus, so Cameron and House could hide behind them while they silently flirted. Chase, however, ruined their flirtation when he heard a giggle coming from Cameron's direction (she claimed it was the woman behind her, though). "So Cameron," he said. "Any updates on the case?"

Cameron sighed. "Too many to count."

"What does that mean?" Foreman questioned.

Cameron took one last peek at her menu to decide what she wanted before she put it down. (Realizing he could no longer flirt with Cameron, House did the same.) "Well," Cameron began. "For starters, her teeth are rotting."

"She been eating too much candy?" quipped House, but Cameron gave him a stern look. It was obvious this case was getting to her.

"For starters?" asked Chase. "What are the other symptoms?"

Cameron groaned. "Well," she said. "She's losing her hair."

"She's… losing her hair?" asked Chase.

Cameron nodded, and the table fell silent. Cameron looked down at her side to see that House had let go of her hand. He was now… digging through her purse? "House, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a pen."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She pulled his hands out of her purse and drew a pen out of it moments later and handed it to him. "Why do you need a pen?"

House opened up his napkin and began to write on it.

**Skin Lesions – Spreading, Indigenous**

**Delusions – Hallucinations? Delusional Parasitosis?**

**Fatigue**

**Irritability**

**Tooth Decay**

**Hair Loss**

"Is it just me?" House joked. "Or are these the symptoms of senility?"

Several eyes rolled at the table.

"Okay," said House. He presented the napkin to everyone. "Differential diagnosis on a girl who is apparently not senile."

"We could still look into an autoimmune condition," said Cameron as she observed the napkin.

Foreman shrugged. "What autoimmune condition covers all those symptoms?"

"What neurological condition covers all those symptoms?" Cameron shot back.

Chase's eyebrows rose. "Maybe it's neither of the two."

"I hope that rejection is followed by a brilliant idea of your own," said House.

Chase didn't respond.

"Didn't think so," gibed House. "So, we have autoimmune and neurological. Let's start with autoimmune. Ideas, people?"

Cameron started the discussion. "Klein Levin Syndrome?"

Chase stared at her momentarily. "No way," he said. "Doesn't explain the hair, the teeth, or the lesions, and not to mention she isn't experience any sexual drives."

"How do you know?" Cameron quipped.

The comment made Chase uncomfortable. "What about lupus?"

Cameron shrugged. "It's possible," she said. "But it's not like any case I've ever seen."

"Have you actually SEEN a lupus case, Dr. Cameron?" House joked. "Because I haven't."

Cameron smirked at him. "As a matter of fact, I saw plenty of them during my residency."

"Must explain your fetish," said House.

Cameron rolled her eyes in House's direction.

Foreman watched the exchange carefully, wondering what was really going on between those two. Man, Chase was getting in his head. "What about Hep C?"

House thought about it momentarily. "Nothing fits all of these symptoms."

The ducklings nodded weakly in agreement.

For the first time in his life, House wanted so much to meet his patient, even if it was only from behind a window. It had never occurred to him how often he'd done that, how often he had observed his patient's behavior from behind a glass wall. Now, here he was trying to diagnose one from miles away. It felt nearly impossible. For the longest time, House had just used his ducklings as his very own marionettes, bidding them to do his tasks. And until now, they had always done whatever it is that he wanted. Now, they couldn't. It frustrated House in a way he couldn't put to words.

"Cameron," he sighed. "Call your friend Connor in the morning. I want blood tests. Check ANA and HCV." He wanted to test for lupus and hepatitis C.

"We might as well get a psyche exam while you're at it," said Foreman. With a shrug he explained his reasoning. "Just in case it is Klein Levin."

House shrugged. At this point, he was open to anything.

&&&&&

Dinner went on without further talk of Elizabeth Mattock's case, though it was still in everyone's mind. It wasn't long, though, before each of the doctors had finished off their meals and was ready to head up to bed.

"I'm exhausted," yawned Foreman. He stood up from the booth, and Chase followed suite.

"Me too," moaned Chase.

They all knew it was coming, so Cameron felt it was best for her to ask the question. She didn't want it to look like she was comfortable sleeping in the same room with House. "So," she sighed. "Same rooming arrangements, I assume."

"We can trade off if you want," said Chase. "Foreman and House can share a room."

"No," said Foreman quickly. "No way am I sharing a room with House."

Cameron smirked at him, and she couldn't help but get the feeling that he was trying to help her in a way. She nodded at Chase and Foreman as they walked down the hallway towards their room. House finally led Cameron in the opposite direction towards their room.

&&&&&

"You look tired," commented House.

Cameron didn't feel the need to respond. Instead, she answered his question by collapsing on the bed; her bag fell to the ground on the way.

House dropped his bag next to her's and fell next to her. His leg was killing him, and he was drained.

"You're leg is hurting," said Cameron. It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Like Cameron, House felt no need in answering her question. Instead, he just pulled her into his arms and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Cameron closed her eyes in content, but it wasn't long before she sat up.

"Hey," groaned House. "I was comfortable."

Cameron giggled. "I forgot," she said. "I got you a gift."

Intrigued, House sat up on the bed and watched Cameron make her way over to the bag she had dropped just moments ago. Seconds later, she pulled out an old-fashioned puppet with strings attached to the limbs. House had seen it earlier while the boys were checking in, but decided not to buy it. Cameron didn't understand really why it was that he had found such amusement in it. Well, all that mattered to her was that it did. She just wanted to see him happy.

House took the puppet from her with a small smile. He observed it carefully. And although his mind was trying to relax, it kept drifting back to Elizabeth's case. He had to put it to rest. "Let's go to bed," he said in almost a whisper.

Cameron agreed and started to turn back the sheets. As she did so, House dug two pairs of pajamas out of his bag. He tossed one pair to Cameron and put the other on himself. It wasn't long before the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Discovered

Discovered

House and Cameron awoke in each other's arms the next morning. Thankfully, the boys agreed that the four of them needed a good night sleep if they were ever going to get some serious thinking done, so wake up calls were not a part of Cameron's agenda.

The sunshine peeked in through the blinds, and Cameron could see that House's eyes were still closed. She knew he was awake though. His nostrils flared when he was sleeping. "House," she whispered. "House, we have to get up."

House didn't respond, hoping that she would believe he was still asleep.

Cameron smirked. "House, I know you aren't sleeping," she said. "We have to get up."

"How the hell did you know I was awake?" he asked. His eyes shot open to reveal a beautiful, young immunologist staring at him. Her green eyes penetrated his blue ones.

"Your nostrils flare when you sleep," she giggled. On that note, she gave House a quick kiss before sitting up.

"They do not!" House claimed. "Besides, you have no business staring at my nose while I'm asleep."

Cameron laughed. "Oh I don't, do I?" She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

House followed Cameron to the bathroom. "No, you don't."

Cameron rolled her eyes and began to strip. House had seen her naked before anyways, so it didn't really matter to her. Heck, maybe she might get lucky and he would join her in the shower.

Well, it turns out that luck was on Cameron's side that morning. After seeing the wondrous beauty that was Allison Cameron, House felt that he had no other choice but to join her in the shower.

&&&&&

Chase awoke the next morning leisurely, one of the seldom times in his life. He opened his eyes to see that Foreman had already gotten out of bed, and by the sounds coming from the bathroom, he was in the shower at the moment. Chase decided to grab his clothes and toiletries so he'd be ready when Foreman got out. As luck would have it, Foreman exited the bathroom just as Chase was ready to go in.

"I'm going to go grab some breakfast," said Foreman. "That little coffee shop downstairs looked like it had some nice pastries."

Chase nodded. "Will you grab me a cup of coffee and a croissant?"

"Sure," said Foreman as he made his departure.

&&&&&

After their very pleasurable shower that involved very little cleaning at all, House and Cameron proceeded to gather their belongings. Once the both of them were dressed and ready to go, they both decided it would be nice to grab some breakfast before hitting the road again.

"Those pastries in the coffee shop looked absolutely delicious," remarked Cameron.

House agreed that it was a suitable place to go, especially since he was currently craving a warm cup of coffee.

As soon as both of their bags were packed, House and Cameron made their way down the hall and into the lobby where the coffee shop was located.

&&&&&

Cameron was browsing the different pastries when she felt House's arms wrap around her waist. She smiled contently at his touch, but she quickly made a note to look around the premises. Neither Foreman nor Chase were anywhere in sight, so she allowed House to hold her.

Cameron let out a sigh. "I don't know which one to get," she said. "They all look so tasty."

"You look tasty," House quipped. He kissed her lightly on the neck.

Cameron giggled. "House, what if Foreman or Chase walks in?"

House rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "I'm going to get a Blueberry Danish."

Cameron eyed the Danishes. "House!" she joked. "Those are huge!"

House shrugged. "I'll split it with you."

Cameron looked back at the pastry. It _did_ look pretty tasty. "Fine," she said.

&&&&&

Foreman made his way down the hallway and towards the lobby's coffee shop. He stopped abruptly, though, and hid behind a tall plant when he saw House and Cameron at the coffee shop. House's arms were around Cameron's waste and he was kissing her neck! Cameron blushed and whispered something to House, but whatever it was, Foreman couldn't hear. After she had spoken to him, though, House immediately pulled away and the two of them continued to look at the pastries. A sense of satisfaction filled Foreman. He _knew_ something was going on between those two! But now how was he going to tell Chase? Should he tell Chase?

&&&&&

House and Cameron made their way up to the barista behind the cash register.

"I'll have a Thai Tea," said Cameron.

"And just a coffee for me," said House. "Black."

The barista nodded and entered their orders. "Is that all for you today?"

"One Blueberry Danish as well," said Cameron.

The barista finished off the order. "That'll be $5.62."

House nodded and pulled out a ten dollar bill, which surprised Cameron. House never paid for his own food, much less anyone else's. She decided not to comment on the blessing, though.

The barista handed House his pastry, and went about making their drinks. It wasn't long before House and Cameron had their full breakfast. They'd decided to take it back to the room, though, just in case Foreman or Chase did come down to the lobby.

&&&&&

Foreman watched as House paid for the food and drinks. As the House and Cameron began to walk towards him, Foreman thought it would be best to make himself known. There was no point in being caught behind a plant, after all. He quickly darted in front of the newly-discovered couple.

"House," said Foreman. "Cameron. How are you guys?"

Cameron smiled at Foreman. "We're fine. Just thought we'd grab some breakfast. Where's Chase?"

"He's up taking a shower," said Foreman. "I'm just grabbing us some coffees."

House nodded. He wondered how long Foreman had been standing there. Hopefully he hadn't seen anything. "So meet you down here in a half hour?"

"Sounds good," said Foreman. He felt it best not to tell House how much he knew, at least not yet. At the very least, he could hold it as leverage for blackmail on him later.

&&&&&

Exactly 32 minutes after House, Cameron, and Foreman had met in the lobby, the whole Diagnostic Team regrouped in the hotel lobby. With their bags in hand, they were all ready to hit the road. By the end of the day, they would be in Elizabeth's home town.


	19. Diversions

Diversions

It was two o'clock when the ducklings and their master stopped for lunch in the infamous New Orleans. Conditions weren't perfect, of course, but they managed to find a restaurant that had reopened since Katrina. Once House had ordered himself and his crew some poor-boys and sodas, they all sat down to discuss the mysterious case of Elizabeth Mattock.

Cameron read over all of the notes that had been collected so far. Nothing was coming to her, for the first time in her life. "No autoimmune disease explains all of these conditions," she declared.

"I doubt there's a neurological problem," added Foreman.

It was Chase's turn to contribute. "I reviewed the latest symptoms, and none of her medications could have caused this."

House glanced over the notes. He needed to meet this kid, badly. "Alright," he sighed. "Let's just finish off lunch and head on down to Morgan City."

The ducklings agreed that it was probably the wisest decision, so they all ate their lunches quickly.

&&&&&

Chase was now driving because House had complained of his leg pain. Cameron had joined him in the back seat so Foreman could have a break. They were both lying, of course. In all honesty, House and Cameron just wanted a break from work, and they wanted to spend that break sitting next to each other as they took in the Louisiana scenery.

After several hours of driving, Cameron began to wonder how much longer it would be until they arrived in Morgan City. She thought they should have been there by now. "Chase?"

"Yeah?" Chase looked at Cameron through the rear-view mirror.

"What road are we on?"

Chase tried to recall the last sign he'd seen. "I-55, why?"

Cameron nearly gasped. "CHASE!"

"What is it?!" he nearly shouted.

"Get off at the nearest exit!" Cameron nearly shouted.

"What's going on?" asked House.

"Chase," sighed Cameron. "You're going in the wrong direction!"

Chase did as he was told and got off at the nearest exit. After doing so, the group stopped to get some gas. House and Cameron stayed in the car while Chase went to grab some snacks. Foreman would be driving the rest of the way to Morgan City.

&&&&&

After a quick stop in Baton Rouge, the Diagnostic Ducklings were on the road again. Foreman drove the remaining two hours of the trip. His mind was trying to brainstorm possibilities for Elizabeth's case, but nothing was coming to him. An occasional glance to the back seat showed him that House and Cameron had been inching closer and closer to each other every ten minutes or so. He only hoped House wouldn't hurt Cameron. He'd come to think of her as a younger sister, and if House ever did anything to hurt her, well, he'd be one neurologist and one limb short. He'd make sure it was one of the good limbs too. Foreman diverted his attention to Chase. He was doing his best to work on research without getting sick. The window next to him was rolled down, and he was taking occasional breaks to close his eyes. Chase was obviously dedicated, and trying to prove a point. Foreman only wondered if he was doing it to win Cameron's respect or House's. Foreman could only hope it was House's, because if it was the former, then Chase was in for a lot of hurt.

&&&&&

One and a half hours after their stop in Baton Rouge, the team pulled into the parking lot of a small motel. They had decided hours ago that they would settle in first before paying Elizabeth a visit. All four of them got out of the SUV and grabbed their bags from the back. It was 6:23pm that night when the ducklings checked into their rooms. Foreman had made sure that rooming arrangements remained the same, for House and Cameron's sakes.

At 6:45, the whole team met out front by the SUV. They were ready to go and meet their patient, Elizabeth Mattock, for the first time. House wouldn't say it aloud, but he was looking forward to this meeting. Elizabeth was an anomaly, and he loved anomalies. She was by far his hardest puzzle yet, and he was looking forward to tackling this puzzle head on. Nothing would get in the way.

Well, nothing besides Dr. Connor maybe.

&&&&&

Martha Mattock heard a knocking at her door, but was reluctant to leave her daughter alone. She seemed to be getting worse, and Martha didn't know what to do about it. In the end, though, Martha decided it was best to go to the door. She didn't have many visitors, so this must be important.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door. In front of her was an older man with a cane, but his clothes looked like they belonged on a rebellious teenager. At his side was an attractive and young woman. Behind them were two other people, young men. One had stylish blond hair, and the other had a stylish tie.

"Hello," said the attractive woman. She offered Martha her hand. "You must be Mrs. Mattock."

Martha took the woman's hand and shook it politely. "Please, call me Martha."

Cameron smiled. "I'm Dr. Cameron. This is my boss, Dr. House, and our teammates, Drs. Chase and Foreman."

Martha smiled greatly. "You've made it! How was your trip?" She stepped aside to let the four doctors in.

House and the gang followed Martha into the musty old house. They all took a seat on the couch to begin their discussion before meeting Elizabeth.

"Our trip was fine, thank you," said Cameron. "We had a _few_ minor setbacks, but we made it okay." Cameron smiled as she recalled the events of the past few days.

"That's wonderful," said Martha. "I'm so pleased you're here."

"We're happy to be here," said Cameron. "So how is Elizabeth?"

Martha sighed. "No better," she commented. She seemed hesitant to speak again, but the doctors seemed interested in whatever it was she could tell them, so she revealed her daughter's latest fetish. "Well, she's been picking at her skin."

The doctors nodded. Of course she would be picking at her skin; who wouldn't?

"That's not all though," continued Martha. This was the part that worried her. "You see, she keeps insisting that there are blue things coming out of her lesions."

"Blue things?" asked House. Now he was more interested than ever.

Martha nodded. "She asked me to look at them one day, so I did."

"And?" Foreman was just as interested as House.

"Well," said Martha. "It looked odd, so I gave her a plastic baggie to put them in."

"Okay," said Chase. "What did you do with them?"

"Well, I gave them to Dr. Connor, of course," replied Martha. She acted insulted.

"What did Connor say?" House questioned.

"She didn't look at them."

"She didn't look at them?" Cameron was stunned. "What do you mean she didn't look at them?"

"Well, she looked at them, but she told me they were just lent of felt fibers. She said I was obsessing over nothing."

Cameron looked up at House to see if he was thinking anything. Who was she kidding? That man was always thinking something.

"Do you still have them?" asked House.

Martha shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Dr. Connor disposed of them after she assured me it was nothing."

Cameron sighed.

"Well, that's okay." Foreman was trying to be positive. "If it's really something coming out of her skin, we'll be able to get more, right?"

Chase shrugged. "Unless it was a one-time symptom."

The three ducklings heaved a sigh, but House remained still. "Can we see her?"

The ducklings looked up at House in shock. They knew he had come to see the girl, but they wouldn't have guessed he would verbally ask, or even be the first to ask, to see her.

Martha nodded and led the four physicians to her daughter's bedroom. "She's been a bit… touchy today," she warned them all.

House walked in, followed by his three underlings. "I'm Dr. House."

"You don't look like a doctor," snapped Elizabeth.

"And you don't look like a swimmer, but who am I to judge?" House quipped. "Let me see your lesions."

"You can't," said Elizabeth quickly. "I'm contagious."

"Well obviously not," said House. "Those fibers you had earlier. Were they really from your skin?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Why?"

"They were in the hands of at least three other people," said House. "And yet, you're the only sick person. So, now, I'm going to repeat myself. Let me see your skin."

"House," said Foreman. "You can't. She's under quarantine. The CDC will—."

"Screw the CDC," said House. "No one has to know." He limped over to the girl's bedside and started undoing her plastic seal.

"HOUSE!" shouted Cameron.


	20. Trust

Trust

Cameron ran to House's side and pulled his arm away. Sure, she liked the guy (heck, she'd practically been in love with him for the past two years), but she had a duty to this little girl, to her patient.

House stared at Cameron. It truly amazed him how her backbone had slowly been growing over the past two years. When he had first met her, she would let anyone walk right over her. Now she was a strong and independent woman. He liked it. "She's not contagious, Cameron," he repeated himself.

Cameron knew it was best not to argue with House's points. He always ended up being right in the end, and right now, his point seemed pretty solid. Even she believed it. "It doesn't matter if she's contagious or not," said Cameron. "We have an ethical duty to keep her in containment until her condition has been diagnosed."

"What if I can't diagnose her condition without taking her out of containment?" quipped House.

Cameron stared at him in shock. "Then you're not the brilliant diagnostician I thought you were."

"You'd let this little girl die just so you can abide by the CDC's arbitrary laws?"

"The CDC's laws are _not_ arbitrary!" shouted Cameron. She let go of House's hands. "And I'm not letting her die; I'm just trying to do my job without getting sued. I guess that's something you wouldn't know much about, though, is it?"

It was at that moment that Martha decided to step in. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Cameron decided it would be best not to reveal House's record of lawsuits. They'd most certainly be on the next ride out of Morgan City, Louisiana. Not to mention, Elizabeth would probably be doomed. Cameron stormed out of the room without answering the question.

"What was she talking about?" asked Martha.

Chase and Foreman looked at each other, but neither said a word.

"Nothing," said House quietly. He sealed Elizabeth's plastic and limped out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Elizabeth sat up straight in her bed. "He can see my skin! I want him to look at it!" She was shouting at the doctors.

"Lizzie, dear, please calm down," said Martha quietly. "Maybe he can look at it through the plastic."

"Who are you trying to kid?" cracked Elizabeth. "You don't even believe me!"

"I didn't say that, Elizabeth," said Martha a bit too quickly. She stood up straight. "Dr. Connor just seems to believe that those blue strands you found were just lent."

Elizabeth cackled. "You think I'm crazy?"

"I didn't say that, Lizzie."

"Go ahead," whispered Elizabeth. Her anger was turning to sorrow. "You think she's right about me."

Chase quickly stepped in and saved Martha from having to respond to her daughter's statement. "Dr. Connor is considering psychological conditions?"

Martha looked away from her daughter and up to the two remaining doctors. "Ever since Lizzie insisted that the strands were coming from her skin, she's been considering it."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other.

"We'll be right back," said Foreman.

&&&&&

Chase and Foreman exited the Mattock household to find House and Cameron arguing in front of the SUV. Well, to Chase it was arguing. To Foreman, it was a battle. House and Cameron were at a battle of wits to see who could come up with the best retort the fastest. He'd experienced many of them with House, and he knew that House liked them. Was House enjoying this? Did he actually _like_ fighting with Cameron? Or was he just trying to push her away?

"House," interrupted Chase. "Martha says that Connor is considering psychological conditions."

House stopped his battle with Cameron and gave his attention to the boys. "Of course she's considering psyche conditions," he said nonchalantly. "But it's not psychological."

Cameron looked up at him. She walked over to stand in between Foreman and Chase so House would pay attention to her. "You think their real?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You really think that this little girl is pulling bluish strands… out of her skin?" Foreman tried to confirm the point. Every time he said it though, it sounded weirder and weirder.

House looked directly at Cameron. "Since when are you so eager to call our patient a liar?"

"Since when do you actually believe them?" Cameron snapped.

House didn't respond with a snap, but rather his proof and evidence. "Foreman ordered a psyche evaluation for Klein Levin's, right?"

"Yeah," said Foreman.

"She's not insane," said House. "Her evaluation came back normal, didn't it?"

"That doesn't mean that these conditions aren't psychological," said Cameron. "It just means that she doesn't have Klein Levin's."

"The test isn't specific per disorder," said House. "If she passed one evaluation, she can pass them all."

"Well maybe she's faking it," said Cameron.

"She's faking sanity?" House said rhetorically, but he kept the possibility in the back of his mind. He was always open to new ideas and causes, except for when he was fighting with the person that was providing them.

Cameron didn't respond. House had gotten her once again. She'd have to work up on her skills. "So what else explains blue fibers?"

"Nothing," said Chase. "There isn't anything in the body that's blue."

"Blood is blue when it's not oxygenated," said Cameron. "Could they be made of blood?"

"No," said Foreman quickly. "They'd become oxygenated when they reach the surface. Just like when a person bleeds after being cut."

"What about veins?" Chase asked.

"Same concept," said House. "Chase is right. There's nothing blue…"

Cameron sighed. "It's got to be environmental. Maybe it's a toxin or a fungus."

House considered it. "The kid is feeling bugs…," he said mostly to himself. "Maybe she's not crazy after all."

"You're thinking an infestation?" asked Foreman. "Wouldn't the dermatologist have found that?"

House shrugged. "Not all doctors are as brilliant as you and I, Foreman."

House walked back into the house, and his ducklings followed suite. They walked quickly to Elizabeth's room; Martha was still there waiting with her daughter.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked hopefully.

House didn't answer. "I need to see her skin."

"House, we've been over this!" retorted Cameron.

House glanced at Cameron before looking over at Martha. "Get Connor on the phone," he said. "I want Elizabeth's nurse and tutor here tomorrow at the same time as well."

Cameron nodded and pulled out her cell phone as Martha gave her the numbers of Elizabeth's nurse and tutor.

"And make it a late meeting," said House. "I like to sleep in."

&&&&&

Cameron walked into the motel room and sat on the bed next to House. "I'm sorry about earlier."

House smirked. Maybe he was wrong about her having grown a backbone. Still, he couldn't deny that he liked her. What was it about her? One minute she was a strong and confident doctor, and the next she was a sweet and caring teddy bear. Maybe that's what he liked so much about her. She was a puzzle. She was complex, and there was more to Allison Cameron than met his eye. "You don't have to apologize."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

Cameron looked at him. "Because I felt bad about yelling at you," she said. "Do I need another reason?"

House didn't respond. Sometimes he wished he could feel bad about yelling at her, or anyone for that matter. The truth was, though, that he didn't, and he wasn't likely to change.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron. House was being too quiet for her liking, and to her quiet meant angry.

"I'm fine," said House.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "House, if we're going to make this work, you're going to have to trust me," she sighed. "Trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

House looked at her. She looked sad and distressed. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he still didn't feel like he could trust anyone. It had nothing to do with her; he'd just been hurt too many times. He wasn't sure if he was ready to open up to anyone again, and he wasn't sure when he would be. All he did know was that if he would ever open up again, it would be with the woman sitting right next to him.


	21. Rough Times

Rough Times

After a night of mind-blowing makeup sex, House and Cameron had fallen asleep quickly. After all, they did need their rest after such a workout. Plus, they had a job to do in the morning.

Though the two had drifted off into their own sweet slumbers, their minds drifted off towards Elizabeth Mattock. What was wrong with her, and what could they do to help? Neither House nor Cameron had seen a case like this, and it wasn't comforting that the tests weren't teaching them a single thing.

After much debate, Cameron had come to a conclusion. House was right.

&&&&&

House awoke to an annoying ringing. It wasn't his cell phone; it wasn't even his home phone. What in the world was causing such a horrible noise?

House felt Cameron's silky skin slip against his as she picked up the phone. It then dawned on him that he wasn't in fact in his own comfortable bed, and that horrible ringing was not from any phone that belonged to him. He also began to remember where he was and who was resting next to him as the foggy effects of sleep and vicodin began to wear off. "Cameron…"

"What?"

"What the hell was that noise?"

Cameron laughed. "That was the wake-up call," she said. "Come on, get up."

House forced a pillow over his face and hid himself from the light that was threatening to creep into the room. "Make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Cameron stared at the childish man hiding under his pillow.

House lifted his hand and pointed to the window, where a beautiful sunrise was appearing.

"House," said Cameron. "You can't make the sun stop. Besides, the sunrise is gorgeous! Come look!"

House shook his head violently under the pillow.

Cameron laughed at his juvenile behavior before getting up to close the blinds. She came back to the bed and sat down next to House after doing so. She tried to pull the pillow from his head, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on, House," she cooed. "You have to get up sometime…"

"And that _time_ you speak of should _not_ be before nine o'clock in the morning."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "If we want to get to Elizabeth before our meeting, we have to get going, so get up!"

"No," said House, being his usual stubborn self.

Cameron gave up for the time being and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked House. He still didn't take his head out from under the pillow, but he had felt Cameron get off the bed.

"I'm going to go watch the sunrise outside," said Cameron. "I'll be right out front if you need me."

House didn't respond, but Cameron knew he'd heard her.

&&&&&

Chase was leaning against the motel's outdoor railing watching the sun rise. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because there had been so much on his mind. For starters, he had no idea what was happening to Elizabeth Mattock. The poor girl seemed doomed to die, and he didn't know how to help her. To add to those problems, it would appear that the CDC and Dr. Connor were going to make this diagnosis even harder.

And then there was Cameron. He'd given her space for the last two days. In that time, though, he'd done his best to be as kind, caring, and considerate to her as he could. He had refrained himself from assaulting House several times, but he'd done it for her. He'd even been working harder on the case, and he hoped she'd noticed.

Chase was gazing into the dazzling colors of the horizon. They mesmerized him as he tried to think of a plan. He needed a plan to win Cameron's heart, and he needed a plan to save Elizabeth's life. Could those two be one and the same?

&&&&&

Cameron walked out of the room, smiling lightly; she remembered the immature behavior of the man she had loved for years now. She had never thought that it would happen for her after her husband died. She never thought she would love again. And then there was House.

House had changed her life in more ways than one. He had been her mentor, her teacher, her boss, but also her friend. And deep down, she loved him above all else. It had crushed her that day nearly one year ago when he had said that he didn't feel the same way, but Cameron wouldn't give up. She knew she was right about House. She knew that he really did want to be with her, that he really did want to open up, but deep down he didn't know how.

And then there was Elizabeth. Cameron was still debating whether or not she had made the right move yesterday in stopping House. She knew she had her duties to consider, but deep down, she knew House was right. He was always right. Why would this time be any different? Cameron contemplated all of Elizabeth's symptoms and tests. Nothing was coming to her, and having Connor and the CDC on their backs wasn't helping matters much.

Cameron walked towards the balcony of the motel as she gazed into the sky. The colors lifted her mind deep into thought as she tried to think of a master plan. She needed a plan to convince House to open up, and she needed a plan to save a dying girl. Could those two be one and the same?

&&&&&

Chase turned his head as he heard footsteps coming down the walkway. It was Cameron, the one person he never minded seeing. He smiled in her presence.

"Good morning," said Cameron. She walked up to the balcony next to Chase and rested her arms on the rails.

"Good morning," replied Chase. He wanted so badly to talk to her, to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how. Maybe starting with small talk was the best way to go. "So you must have had a rough night," he said.

Cameron smirked. "You could say that." She suddenly realized that Chase had been referring to her argument with House, so she wiped the smirk off of her face.

"Was he really hard on you?" Chase asked her sympathetically.

Cameron almost choked. If Chase didn't shut up now, she was going to crack up in laughter. "Yeah," she said. "He was pretty hard on me."

"I'm sorry," sighed Chase.

"It wasn't your fault," said Cameron quickly.

"Foreman and I should have backed you up."

Cameron was about to die. "I'm glad I took House on myself."

"We all know how House can be," said Chase. "I mean, Foreman and I really should have stood behind you on that one."

Cameron lifted her arms to her face so that she could cover the grin that was threatening to turn into laughter.

"Are you okay?" asked Chase. "Do you need to lie down?"

Cameron ran away from the balcony as a grin spread on her face. She burst into laughter as she reached the door to her motel room.

&&&&&

Cameron was bursting into laughter as she walked into the motel room. Her face was red and tears were about to stream down her eyes. Her abs clenched, and she gave way, letting herself slide down to the floor with her back against the door.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked House. He had finally managed to get out of bed and was currently searching his unorganized bag for something to wear.

"You mean _besides_ you hair?" asked Cameron. Giggles erupted from her grin once again.

"What's wrong with my hair?" quipped House. He ruffled around his hair to make it even messier than it already was.

This made Cameron laugh even harder.

"Seriously," he said. "What's so funny?"

Cameron tried to answer House, but she couldn't bring herself to it without laughing again. House had to eventually pick her up off of the ground and set her on the bed. As soon as he had done so, Cameron fell back and began to take deep breaths to calm down. House watched her in amusement.

&&&&&

Chase became worried when he saw Cameron dart back in the direction of her own room. Her hand was over her mouth. Was she nauseous? Was she going to be sick? Curious, Chase made his way down the balcony path and followed in Cameron's footsteps. He was headed in the direction of her's and House's room to make sure she was all right. Hopefully House wasn't being hard on her again. Chase knocked on the door and called out to her. "Cameron!"

&&&&&

"Shhh!" House did his best to shush Cameron as he limped his way over to the door.

Cameron finally managed to calm down, and she crawled beneath the covers of the otherwise unused bed.

House opened the door to reveal Chase standing on the other side of it. "Oh god," he sighed. "You aren't selling bibles are you?"

Cameron started giggling.

Chase ignored House's comment and walked right past him towards the bed that Cameron was currently resting in. "Cameron, are you alright?"

"No," gibed House. "If you ask me, she's seriously on something." He made circles with his finger next to his ear to indicate that Cameron was mentally ill.

Cameron threw her pillow at House, and he had to duck to miss it.

"I'm fine, Chase," said Cameron. "Thank you."

Chase nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because you kind of darted back here pretty quickly. I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm fine, Chase, really." Cameron had to repeat it to convince the young Australian.

Chase took Cameron's word for it and got up. He made his way towards the door, glaring at House angrily along the way. Hopefully he wouldn't be giving her any more rough times.


	22. Hidden

Hidden

Chase walked back to his own room, contemplating his issues the whole way there. The sun had finally risen, and the colors of the sky weren't as vibrant as they had been when he was standing next to Cameron just moments ago; then again, she made every color seem vibrant. Chase sighed. He had to find a way to save Elizabeth. He knew that Cameron admired House for his brilliance, but if he could find a way to prove that he was just as brilliant as House, then maybe he would have a shot with her.

"Where've you been?" asked Foreman. He was walking out of the bathroom, fresh and clean. He had apparently just taken a shower.

"I was just watching the sun rise," said Chase.

Foreman rolled his eyes. What a sissy! "We have to get going soon," he said.

Chase nodded. He'd already showered before going outside.

"Can you go see if House and Cameron are ready?" asked Foreman. He was packing up his things, which Chase had also already done.

"They aren't."

"How do you know?"

"I bumped into Cameron on the balcony," said Chase. "She was still in her pajamas, well, House's pajamas."

Foreman nodded. "Well, at least we know they're up."

Chase nodded.

&&&&&

House was ruffling through his hair, making it even messier, as he searched the room for his headphones. Cameron was helping him look.

"Where could they have gotten?" asked Cameron. She poked her head under one bed and then the next. They weren't there.

House shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well they are _your_ headphones," retorted Cameron. "You really should keep a closer watch on them." She moved into the bathroom to search in there.

House started looking by the TV and the table; they weren't there either! "I haven't even listened to my iPod since we left Baton Rouge, right?"

Cameron shook her head. "At least I haven't seen you listen to it."

House sighed. He took his search back to the bed (his favorite part of the room), and began to explore all of the sheets and pillows. God knows why they'd be in there.

Cameron finally opened the mini refrigerator to grab a water bottle, but instead of finding water, she pulled out… a set of headphones? "House!" she shouted.

House looked up to see Cameron holding his white headphones. "You found them!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "How in the world did you manage to lose your headphones in the fridge?!" She was absolutely baffled.

House shrugged and took the headphones from her. "I must have accidentally left them there when I went to grab a water bottle last night."

Cameron giggled. One thing was for sure. This man would never cease to amaze her.

&&&&&

House was putting his final belongings in his bag when there was a knock at the door.

Being fully dressed (courtesy of House) and ready to go, Cameron answered the door. Chase and Foreman were waiting outside the room with their bags in tow.

"Almost ready?" asked Chase. He gave Cameron his charming smile.

Cameron nodded politely and let the boys in. They both sat on the bed that Chase assumed was Cameron's.

"So what's the plan?" asked Foreman.

House zipped up his bag. "Well," he started. "You two keep watch, and Cameron and I will go in for the kill."

&&&&&

The Diagnostic Team of Princeton-Plainsboro knocked on the Mattocks' door. Martha was rather quick to answer. "Dr. House," she heaved a sigh. "Thank god you're here!"

"That's a new one," muttered Foreman. Chase and Cameron elbowed him in opposite sides of the ribs. He gasped in shock, but followed House inside nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" asked House.

"She's bleeding," said Martha quickly.

House nodded. This would hopefully make his plan easier. "Cameron and I will go check her. Chase and Foreman, you two stay here and wait for Connor, the nurse, and the tutor to arrive."

The boys nodded their heads and casually lead Martha to her own couch.

Meanwhile, House and Cameron made their way to Elizabeth's room.

&&&&&

"Where are you bleeding?" asked Cameron quickly. She rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"It's my skin," cried the girl. "They're bleeding."

House limped to Cameron's side and started to observe Elizabeth's lesions. They weren't bleeding badly, just slightly. "When did this start?"

"This morning," said Elizabeth.

House nodded. "Where was your mom?"

"In her room," answered the young girl. "She was still asleep."

Cameron backed away from Elizabeth's side. House was up to something.

"She was asleep, but you weren't?"

Elizabeth was hesitant to answer. "I haven't slept well since…"

"Since what, Elizabeth?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth stared at her fingers. She started twiddling them, and she avoided all eye contact with her two doctors. "I haven't slept well since they died."

"Since who died?" asked House.

Cameron answered for the girl. "Her grandfather, father, and brother."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can still see them."

House looked around the room, pretending to search for three other men. Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean like that," snapped Elizabeth. "I see them in my mind, my thoughts… my dreams. I can see their faces the day they died. I see their flat lines in the hospital. I see Mama crying."

Cameron frowned. Elizabeth had been through so much for someone so young.

"Do you see them… right now?" House joked.

Cameron glared at him. "She's not hallucinating, House!" she said. "Have some compassion, will you?"

House didn't respond. "So you dream about your dead family members?"

Elizabeth nodded. "All the time."

A tear slid down Cameron's cheek. She looked up at House. "You're obviously thinking something."

House didn't respond. He didn't know whether the little girl's dreams had anything to do with her condition or not. Instead, he decided to do what he and Cameron had come here to do. "We need to see your skin."

"But Mama said that Dr. Connor said--."

"Mama said we could look," House lied. "Now sit still." He began to undo the plastic containment that had trapped Elizabeth for so long.

Cameron glanced at the door, making sure it wasn't about to open. "Hurry up, House," she whispered. "They're due here any minute."

House took the girl's arm in his hands and observed the lesions as he responded to Cameron's question. "Chase and Foreman will keep them busy."

House rubbed his fingers over Elizabeth's sores. "Does this hurt?"

Elizabeth nodded. "A little."

House looked down closer. Not all of the sores had been bleeding, just a few. And they were precise openings at that. Something wasn't right. "You said you were awake when you started to bleed."

"Yes," whispered Elizabeth.

"You made them bleed didn't you?" asked House. It fit, after all. The openings in the lesions looked like fingernail cuts. She'd been scratching her lesions.

Elizabeth jerked her arm from House's hands. She was obviously offended by his conclusions.

House moved on to his next question, ignoring the young girl's attitude. "Did they itch? When you scratched them, did they itch?"

The door knob started to turn.

"House!" shouted Cameron.

House jerked back from Elizabeth's bedside. He began to refasten her plastic containment, hoping that he'd be done before anyone saw what he and Cameron had been up to…

TBC


	23. Boundaries

Boundaries

The doorknob continued to turn, and Chase's voice echoed through Elizabeth's empty, but large room. Chase wasn't walking in, though.

"Oh," said his voice. "Well, Dr. House seems to think that the conditions may not be caused by a psychological disorder." Chase didn't sound sure at all. He was stalling, obviously.

"Hurry, House," muttered Cameron. She rushed to his side and started fastening the containment with him.

Moments later, Connor burst through the door. She was just as House had imagined. She had straight brown hair, pulled back in a bun. She had thin black glasses that sat squarely on her face. Her tight black skirt and shirt looked desperate, but almost professional. "What are you two doing?"

"We were, um," Cameron stumbled to find the right words. Her heart was racing.

"We were just asking her some questions," said House.

"Oh were you?" asked Connor. She had become suspicious with Chase's stalling. "And what did you find out?"

"She did it to herself," said House.

"I did not!" screamed Elizabeth.

House glared at the girl. "Okay, fine," he said. "She cut her lesions herself. She didn't give herself the lesions."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Connor appeared to be both angry and deep in thought.

"And she's been dreaming of her family," added Cameron. "Her… deceased family."

Connor looked up quickly. She walked over to the girl. "You're still having those dreams, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

&&&&&

Chase was still in the hallway with Foreman and the other guests. Martha had escorted her daughter's nurse and tutor into the house just moments ago.

Martha introduced her guests to each other. "This is Elizabeth's nurse, Katherine, and her tutor, Mr. Simmons."

Chase and Foreman shook hands with Katherine and Simmons.

"Katherine, Mr. Simmons," said Martha. "These are Elizabeth's doctors, well, two of them. This is Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman." She pointed to them respectively.

"It's nice to meet you," Katherine told Chase. She gave him a seductive wink, at which he blushed. Sure, Katherine had shimmering blond hair and dazzling blue eyes that any guy would die for, but he was still in love with Cameron. Wasn't he?

Foreman watched Chase and Katherine's exchange with interest. Maybe he wouldn't have as much of a problem informing Chase of Cameron's new relationship with House after all. He stepped in and greeted the nurse. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine."

"Please," she blushed at the doctors. "Call me Katie."

&&&&&

Cameron walked over to Connor. "It could by psychosomatic."

"Don't you think I know that?!" shouted Connor. She was obviously angry with worry for the girl before her. "I've tested her. I've tested her for everything! Her evaluations, her tests, everything, are all normal!"

Cameron stiffened. "Well she's obviously got something that you didn't test for then."

Connor turned away from Cameron and started inspecting the girl's lesions. "Lizzie, did you do these to yourself?" she asked. "You have to tell me, sweetie."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth," said Connor. "If you didn't do these, then we have no idea what's wrong with you. If you did do them though, we can help you."

"I didn't do them!" shouted Elizabeth.

"But did you rip them?" asked House. "Did you open them with your nails?"

Elizabeth stared nervously at her hands, and she didn't answer House's question. She was obviously embarrassed. "They itched," she muttered.

"She wouldn't admit to this and not the lesions themselves," Cameron told House quietly. "And they wouldn't itch if she'd done them."

House nodded in agreement. "How long have they been itching?"

"A few days," she said. "Ever since…"

"Ever since what, Lizzie?" Connor asked.

Elizabeth gave Connor a glance, but then looked up at House and Cameron. "They've been itching ever since those blue things came out of them."

Connor rolled her eyes. She stood up from her spot near Elizabeth's bed and walked over to House and Cameron. "They're just lent, I swear."

"You know that for a fact?" asked House. "You look at it under a microscope?"

"They weren't just blue," said Connor defensively. "Most of them were blue, but one or two were a greenish. Children don't just sprout multi-colored strings from their skin, Dr. House!"

House stared at her. "Did you throw away the samples?"

"This is unbelievable," muttered Connor. "Yes, I threw away the samples, okay? They were just lent!"

"No they weren't!" shouted Elizabeth. "They came out of my sores!"

Cameron walked over the girl to comfort her, but suddenly stopped. "House," she muttered. "Come here."

&&&&&

Martha handed Katie and Simmons a cup of tea to calm their nerves. It was apparent that Connor wanted to be alone with House and Cameron right now.

"Will my daughter be alright?" asked Martha.

Chase didn't know how to answer the question. Like Cameron, he often felt a connection to patients. Foreman, on the other hand, was virtually heartless when it came to telling bad news. "We have no idea," he said.

Martha looked shaken up, so Katie put her arm around Martha. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Martha."

Simmons looked confused. "Why did Dr. House want us here?"

"He wanted to examine you," said Chase. "He wants to make sure that you aren't infected with whatever Elizabeth has."

"He's not exactly sure she has an infection, though," said Foreman. "He just wants to be sure, since you are the only other people she sees."

Simmons and Katie nodded in understanding.

&&&&&

"What is it?" asked House. He limped away from a still frustrated Connor and over to Cameron's side.

Cameron knelt down on the floor. "Elizabeth, put your arm up to the plastic."

Elizabeth did as she was told and stuck her arm out. House and Cameron tried to examine it, but through the plastic, they couldn't get a clear enough view. House limped over to the wall and started to undo Elizabeth's plastic containment. "What did you see, Cameron?"

"Something… blue," muttered Cameron. She was in shock. Like Connor, she had been sure that Elizabeth's condition was psychosomatic.

"Dr. House!" shouted Connor. She ran to him and pulled his arm away from Elizabeth's containment. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well," he quipped. "I _thought_ I was undoing the sealing."

Connor gave him a sharp look. "Well I guess you thought wrong."

House's eyebrows perked up. "What makes you so sure she's contagious?"

Connor didn't answer.

"My thoughts exactly," said House. With the hand that wasn't being held by Connor, he ripped the containment's seal.


	24. The Basics

The Basics

Connor gasped. "House!" she shouted. "You have no _idea_ what kind of toxins or bacterium you just let out!"

"Relax," said House. "I think you'll survive, at least until that tight bun of yours starts to cut off circulation."

Connor looked insulted. "We have to leave this room right now!"

"Why?" asked House as he continued to pull away all of the girl's plastic containment.

Connor was shocked. "Because you just quarantined this whole room!" she shouted. She covered her mouth with her turtle neck to protect herself from any potential germs.

Cameron smirked. "If this whole room is quarantined," she said. "Then so are we."

"I guess we might as well look at her skin while we're here," added House smugly.

Connor was disgusted with the two unethical doctors before her.

&&&&&

Martha collected the teacups from all four of her guests and went to her kitchen to clean them out. Katie, Simmons, Chase, and Foreman were left alone in the living room.

"They've been in there for a while," commented Katie.

Chase agreed. "Maybe we should go check on them."

Foreman shook his head. "If House needed us, he'd have had Cameron come get us."

"Well what if Connor needs us?" asked Katie. She didn't know much about Dr. House or Dr. Cameron, but Connor had told her that House was unethical, rude, and abrasive. Cameron was just the opposite.

Chase didn't really want to answer Katie's question. Truthfully, Connor probably did want Katie or the other doctors in there, but that would probably ruin House's plan. House was the man that Chase would have to face every day at work, and Katie was just the girl that he had a boyish crush on. In the end, he'd have to go with House. "I'm sure Connor's fine."

Katie sighed. "I still think we should check in on them."

&&&&&

House took Elizabeth's arm in his hands once again. He started examining it closely.

"What do you see?" asked Cameron. She started looking at the girl's arm closely as well.

Dr. Connor, on the other hand, was standing in the corner of the room. She was trying to stay as far away from Elizabeth as possible, and her turtle neck was still over her mouth. Connor was convinced that they were dealing with an infection.

"There's definitely something there," said House. He wanted to pick at the girl's skin, but he had none of the right utensils. "Run out to the car. Get me a sample bag, some gloves, and some tweezers."

Cameron did as she was told, but was stopped at the door.

"You're not going anywhere," said Connor. She blocked Cameron's access to the door.

"What?" Cameron was shocked and confused.

"You're quarantined," said Connor. "Remember?" She locked the door.

&&&&&

Katie finally convinced Chase that it would be a good idea to check in on House, Cameron, and Connor. If nothing else, they could at least get a progress report on Elizabeth. They were disappointed though, when they found that her door was locked. Chase knocked on it. "House?!"

"A little busy in here," House answered from inside the room.

Chase: House, what are you doing in there?

House: Just a thorough examination. I need a favor though.

Chase: Unlock the door, House. Let me in.

House: I… can't do that.

Chase: Why not?

House: Connor won't let me.

Chase (laughing): Since when do you respect the wishes of others?

House: Since they're blocking my way to the door.

Katie: Rachel, let us in.

Connor: I can't, Katie.

Katie: Why the heck not?!

Connor: Because Dr. Stubborn over here got us quarantined.

Chase: House! What the hell did you do?!

House: Nothing you wouldn't have done.

Chase: Why do I highly doubt that?

Katie (sighing): Well, is there anything we can do? Anything you need?

House: Get us a sample bag, some tweezers, and a box of gloves.

Chase: I'm on it.

&&&&&

Foreman and Simmons approached Chase and Katie as they walked back into the living room.

"How are they?" asked Foreman.

"House got them quarantined," sighed Chase.

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go get them the supplies they need," said Chase. He made his way out to the SUV. They'd brought along a bag of simple medical supplies, just in case.

Katie looked at Foreman. "How are we going to give them the supplies without quarantining the whole house?"

Foreman contemplated her question. They were indeed in a predicament.

&&&&&

Foreman and Katie approached the door to Elizabeth's room.

Foreman: House? We've got a problem.

House: You're telling me.

Foreman: We can't get you the supplies without quarantining the whole house.

House: So let's do that.

Foreman: Are you crazy?!

House: Apparently. Just leave the whole bag we packed outside the door. Then get yourselves out.

Foreman: No, we should stay here. We're her doctors too.

House: Oh, how touching. Just leave the bag and get yourselves out.

Katie: House, we're staying here.

House: Who the hell are you?

Connor: That's Elizabeth's nurse. Katie, just get out.

Katie: Rachel, we're staying!

House and Connor (sighing): Fine.

House: Get the mother and the tutor out.

Foreman: Fine. Chase will be back in a little with the supplies.

Katie: Before we do this, are there any other supplies we should get?

House: Give us some time. Don't open the door.

&&&&&

House turned to Connor and Cameron. They looked at him expectantly.

"We need to come up with every possible supply we might need," he said.

Cameron stared at him. "How are we supposed to be prepared for the unpredictable?"

"We don't even know what she's got," added Connor.

"So we cover the basics," said House.

Cameron and Connor looked at each other. In a case like Elizabeth's, nothing was basic.


	25. Restrictions, Preparations, Precautions

Restrictions, Preparations, and Precautions

Cameron was the first to give House her input. "What kinds of basics do we need?" she asked. "What kinds of tests do you plan on giving her, House?"

House thought for a moment. "We need to get those fibers under a microscope," he said. "Then we'll see from there."

Connor rolled her eyes. "That doesn't really help us right now. All we know is that we need gloves, tweezers, and a microscope."

"We should get indicators," said Cameron. "Just in case we need to run tests on the fibers."

"Or in case we need to do a skin biopsy," added House. "Which indicators should we get?"

Connor sighed. "We can't bring the whole lab in here," she said. "So what's most likely?"

House suddenly wished a dermatologist was in the room, but he shook that thought away quickly. He had a bad experience with a dermatologist. It appeared that an immunologist, a neurologist, an internist, a pediatrician, and his own nephrology knowledge would have to do for now. "Get me Foreman and Chase."

Cameron nodded. She ran over to the door and started shouting their names. Eventually, they both came.

Foreman: What is it?

Cameron: We need help. Where's Chase?

Chase (running up with Katie): I'm here.

Katie: What's going on?

House: We're going to need some indicators and a microscope if we're going to test her for anything.

Chase: Which indicators?

Foreman: Exactly.

House: We need to come up with a list. Come on guys, think.

Foreman (thinking through process): Skin lesions, Delusional Parasitosis, Irritability, and Fatigue. Are there any other symptoms?

Cameron (looking at Elizabeth, who shakes head): No.

House: Get me P04, BUN, PCR and CA-125 indicators. I also want a thermometer, microscope, and a biopsy needle and sterilization tools.

Chase (writing the list down): Anything else?

House: Some needles, bands, and vials. Don't forget the gloves, tweezers, and sample bags either.

Foreman: How are you going to test blood in there?

House: We've got four indicators, a body to biopsy, and some blood. We'll make do.

Foreman (sighing): All right.

Katie: Rachel, I'm going to take them to the hospital. We'll be back soon, okay?

Connor: Hurry back.

&&&&&

Connor went to take a seat next to Elizabeth on her bed. She'd overcome her fear of the girl's skin and was now determined to figure out what was wrong with her. "How are you holding up?"

Elizabeth looked up at her doctor. "Are you going to figure out what's wrong with me?"

"I hope so, Lizzie." Connor sighed.

House and Cameron walked over to the bed. House began to inspect Elizabeth's sheets, clothes, pillowcase, and everything else in the area.

"What are you doing?" asked Connor.

"Her sheets, gown, and pillowcase are all made of silk," he said. "They're all white."

"Wow, you're observant," said Connor dryly.

"What's your point?" asked Cameron. She crossed her arms.

"How would she be getting blue lent on her?"

Connor thought for a moment. "Lent from her mother's clothes? Mine? We all have access to her."

"Well if you were ever _that_ close to her, then we don't really have a need for this quarantine, now do we?" House snapped at Connor smugly.

Connor rolled her eyes at him.

"So either we have an unknown condition that presents with blue fibers," he said. "Or she really isn't as contagious as you thought. Either way, you were wrong."

Connor sighed. She grabbed Elizabeth's arm. Sure enough, there were blue fibers in the skin. Whether or not they were truly coming out of Elizabeth's body, well, time would only tell.

&&&&&

An hour later, there was a knock on Elizabeth's door.

House: Took you long enough!

Chase: We got Simmons and Martha out of the house.

Foreman: And we brought the supplies.

House: Party time. Close the doors, windows, and every other opening.

Connor: Katie, while we get started, I need you to call the CDC.

House: What?

Connor: Her quarantine is being extended. The CDC needs to know.

House (rolling his eyes): Whatever. Just get me my supplies and my doctors. The nurse can go do whatever she wants.

Katie: I'll call them right away.

&&&&&

Chase and Foreman went all around the house, sealing all of its exits. Meanwhile, Katie called the CDC to inform them of Elizabeth's current situation.

Elizabeth was getting curious. "Where's my mother?"

"They had to get her out of the house," said Cameron. "Soon this whole place could be a biohazard."

Elizabeth frowned. "But you have supplies now. You can test me," she said. "You'll find out what's wrong with me, right?"

Cameron didn't answer. Instead, she turned to look at what House was doing. He was currently sitting in the corner, rubbing his head. Cameron walked over and sat next to him. "Is your leg hurting?"

"I should have ordered more vicodin with those supplies."

Cameron giggled. "You have your bottle with you though, right?"

"I have enough for two days," he said. He looked at the bottle, pondering whether or not to take two pills.

Cameron frowned. "I hope it feels better soon." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Connor watched the exchanged between House and Cameron curiously. It was rather interesting to see this young and beautiful woman relating so well to this old and grumpy doctor. He was her boss, after all, but there was so much more to the two doctors in the corner than she knew.

Cameron quickly took her head off of House's shoulder when the doorknob turned.

Chase, Foreman, and Katie all walked into the room.

"The CDC's outside sealing the exits," said Katie.

Foreman and Chase sat down on the ground next to House. They set down their supplies.

"Okay," said Foreman. "We got everything we could."

House looked at the supplies that his team had gathered. He'd have to use them and only them to diagnose Elizabeth Mattock:

**Microscope**

**Gloves**

**Biopsy Needle**

**Sample Bags**

**Sterilization Tools – Alcohol, Swabs**

**Thermometer**

**Needles, Bands, and Vials – For Blood Draws**

**Test Tubes – To Run Tests**

**Indicators – P04, BUN, PCR, C-125 (for testing)**

House looked up at his ducklings, Connor, and that nurse (he still hadn't remembered her name). "Let's get to work."


	26. Test Time

Test Time

House laid out all of the supplies. They covered a large area of Elizabeth's small room, but in reality, there weren't really that many tools.

"Okay," House sighed. Even though this was Connor's case, he was taking over. "Chase, get me six skin cultures. Foreman, get me six skin biopsies. Cameron, get me six blood samples."

"What about me?" Connor asked. Behind her, Katie was looking just as eager to receive a task.

"What about you?" House quipped.

Connor rolled her eyes. "There must be something we can do."

House thought for a moment. "You'd better go over Chase's results," he said playfully. "He's not always the best at pathology."

"I heard that, House," Chase mumbled. He was currently busy at swabbing Elizabeth's skin.

"Fine," said House. "You can go and sterilize the area for the microscope."

Katie and Connor did as they were told, but they weren't too happy about their assignment.

&&&&&

Twenty minutes later, all the samples had been taken and were now carefully stored in their sample bags. They would be examined one at a time by Cameron and then House since there was only one microscope.

Cameron looked at the samples. "Which one should we test first?"

"Let's do blood," said House.

"Which indicator do you want?" She showed House the bottles that she'd organized in a nice little row. House smirked. Even in this small and drafty room, Cameron had made a little lab.

"Let's go with P04."

Cameron nodded. She chose a vile from the pile of sample bags and stuck it carefully on a slide. She added a drop of water and a few drops of P04. She placed a sealant on the slide and stuck it under the microscope. Moments later, she looked up. "Looks fine," she sighed. "Phosphate and calcium check out."

House sighed. "Try the CA-125."

Cameron grabbed another vile of blood and added the CA-125.

"Negative for cancer proteins," she said after a brief examination. House looked through the microscope. Cameron had been correct. Why did he ever doubt her?

"We're running out of blood," said Cameron. "We can't just keep poking her. She'll pass out."

House nodded. "Let's get some fiber samples."

Connor rolled her eyes, but she agreed that it was the best thing to do given the circumstances. She and Katie scraped some blue fibers from Elizabeth's skin and placed them quickly into six sample bags, one for each indicator, and one to look at without any distortion.

&&&&&

Chase was sitting in the wooden chair that had been placed next to Elizabeth's bed. Foreman was sitting on the bed with the child, observing her behavior. She was scratching at her lesions again. "Do they still itch?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked up at Foreman. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"I've heard a lot of crazy things," said Foreman. "I've met a lot of crazy people, and I don't think you're one of them."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "They itch a little," she said reluctantly.

"But that's not all, is it?" asked Chase.

Elizabeth shook her head in the negative.

"What's wrong?" asked Foreman.

"It still feels like there's something moving under there." She scratched at her arms. "Please get them out," she whined.

Chase and Foreman both pulled out their penlights. With gloves on, they inspected Elizabeth's arm, paying careful attention to the lesions.

&&&&&

Cameron took a sample bag from Connor and immediately placed a fraction of the fiber onto a slide without any indicators. She did, however, place a drop of water on it. After placing the slide, Cameron glanced into the eyeholes quickly. She had been rather eager to look at these samples. "Oh my god," she muttered.

"Is it lent?" asked Connor. Katie also seemed to be in anticipation.

Cameron didn't answer Connor's question. "House," she said. "You have to look at this."

House looked eagerly into the microscope. "What the hell?"

Connor and Katie looked questioningly at each other. What had House and Cameron seen? Why was it so interesting?

&&&&&

Foreman rubbed his fingers over the girl's lesions. No response. Chase did the same thing and got the same results.

"You don't have an infestation," said Chase.

"What does that mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"It means that there aren't really bugs under your skin," answered Foreman. He could see the disappointment in Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth was saddened. She'd almost hoped to have bugs under her skin, which seemed rather odd. At least then she would know for a fact that she wasn't crazy. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Chase and Foreman glanced at each other, neither one knowing what to think or how to answer. Honestly, they had no idea if Elizabeth was insane or not.

&&&&&

Connor and Katie were becoming impatient. House's eyes hadn't left the microscope. He was obviously very interested in whatever this fiber was made of.

"What is it?" asked Katie. "Is it lent?"

"No," said House.

"Well then what is it?" asked Connor.

"I… have no idea," said House.

Katie and Connor glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Let me have a look," said Connor.

House backed away from the microscope and looked at Cameron. She was in just as much shock as he was. Never had they ever seen an unidentifiable substance under the microscope before.

&&&&&

Chase and Foreman walked over to the group that was crowded around the microscope. What was so interesting? Had they discovered a new symptom?

"Elizabeth's still in a Delusional Parasitosis," said Chase.

Foreman looked at Connor. She seemed lost in thought as she was looking through the microscope lenses. "What's so interesting?"

"I have no idea what it is," said Connor.

Foreman and Chase glanced at each other incredulously. They both took their own turns looking under the microscope. Neither of them could identify the substance either.

"Should we call the CDC?" asked Katie quickly.

"No!" all the doctors shouted at once.

&&&&&

After an hour of studying the blue fiber under the microscope (using all five indicators as well), the team had given up for the time being. They had other samples they could test. Hopefully one of them would tell them something.

Chase prepared a plain skin biopsy on a slide and handed it to Cameron. It was indicator-free.

Cameron took the slide from him and placed it under the microscope. "Oh my god," she muttered.

"Is it more of that substance?" asked Connor. "Whatever it was… the blue stuff?"

Cameron shook her head in disbelief. "It's Borrelia Burgdorferi."

"What?" Foreman asked. "Lyme Disease?"

"No way," said Chase. "Let me have a look."

Sure enough, there was Borrelia Burgdorferi bacterium on the skin sample. House and Connor both confirmed it.

"None of her symptoms fit Lyme Disease," said Connor. "No fever, no arthritis, no paralysis!"

Cameron walked over to the girl. "Did you get bitten by any bugs before you were quarantined?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not that I can remember."

House appeared to be deep in thought. "What if she doesn't have Lyme Disease?"

Everyone in the room stared at him like he was the crazy one, not Elizabeth.


	27. To Call? Or Not To Call?

To Call? Or Not To Call?

House hadn't bothered to elaborate on his peculiar question, and he had been sitting alone in the corner of Elizabeth's room for the last half hour. He was apparently deep in thought. His cell phone was twirling in his hands against his chin. Noticing all of this, none of the ducklings (or even Connor or Katie) had dared to interrupt his line of thought. Hopefully he would come up with something.

Eventually though, Chase had to break the awkward silence. "I'm starving."

Cameron and Foreman looked up at him as though he'd betrayed them. He wasn't supposed to speak! Well, he had spoken, and now that it was done and over with, Elizabeth stood up from her bed. "I'll show you where the kitchen is."

Chase nodded and followed the young girl to the kitchen.

&&&&&

Elizabeth opened the doors of her refrigerator and pantry. She was just as hungry as Chase, and it was a new feeling for her to be up and around again.

"This feels weird," she giggled. "I haven't left my room in so long."

"Must feel so nice," said Chase, not really acknowledging the girl. He had other things on his mind.

Elizabeth nodded. The doctor appeared to be distracted, though, so she changed the subject. "He's weird, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"That man you work for," she said. "His name is Dr. House, right?"

Chase nodded and took out a bag of bread and a bottle of peanut butter. "Yeah," he answered her. "Weird isn't the word most people use to describe him."

Elizabeth picked out a piece of leftover pizza (her mother often ordered in) from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. "Well, how do they describe him?"

Chase laughed, but felt it was best not to answer Elizabeth's question. His descriptions wouldn't be right to discuss in front of the child.

&&&&&

Cameron's haired had become ruffled and messy. She'd been working very hard with the samples she'd been given. She hadn't added any new indicators to samples or done anything without House's permission, but she was still curious about this case. She had no doubt that it might make for a great article or lecture. Nonetheless, she returned her attention to the image under her eyes. It was definitely Lyme Disease, but it wasn't. How was that even possible?

"Test the blood with PCR." House had finally made his voice known to the room after being silent for so long.

"What?" Cameron asked. "You want me to test her for Lyme Disease?"

House sighed. "She's obviously got the stuff on her skin," he said. "Let's see if it's in her blood."

"But she doesn't have the symptoms," said Cameron. "If it was in her blood, she'd have the symptoms."

House shut his mouth. Cameron was probably right. He debated whether to call in a consult. He knew the perfect doctor to call, but he dreaded speaking to her at the moment (okay, at any moment). "Just test the blood."

"We only have two vials left," warned Cameron. "Are you sure you want me to test?"

House nodded. He studied his cell phone long and hard. To call, or not to call? That was the question.

&&&&&

Connor and Katie were busy cleaning Elizabeth's sheets and clothes. She had insisted upon it, actually. Elizabeth said that her mother did it often, but she wanted to wear her old pajamas (not some icky silk pajamas) for once. If she was going to die, she would do it comfortably. Foreman had decided to join the ladies in the tiny laundry room.

Connor sighed. "He's weird, isn't he?"

"Who's weird?" Foreman asked as he threw some of Elizabeth's older pajamas into the washing machine. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something more productive he could be spending his time on.

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "House, of course!"

"Oh," said Foreman nonchalantly. "I guess weird isn't the word I normally hear people describe him with."

Katie and Connor laughed at his comment.

&&&&&

Chase and Elizabeth were munching away on their meals in the dining room. Chase couldn't help but notice that the house didn't seem very well kept. If he was twenty years younger, he would have described it as a haunted house.

"So you and your mom spend a lot of time together?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah, I guess." She watched as Chase looked curiously all around his surroundings. He was obviously an observant person.

"You don't sound too happy about that," he commented.

Elizabeth shrugged and gave the doctor what he wanted. "Look, I know you're curious about the house."

Chase blushed. He had been trying to be discrete. "Yeah, I guess so."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "She spends so much time trying to make sure my room is so perfect and hypoallergenic; I guess she just hasn't had much time to herself lately."

Chase nodded in understanding. "So your symptoms," he started. "They began after your brother, dad, and grandpa's death, right?"

&&&&&

House and Cameron had taken advantage of their alone time. Katie, Connor, and Foreman were off washing some of the clothes that had been untouched by Elizabeth for months. They had time, to say the least. Hopefully Chase and Elizabeth wouldn't walk in on them, though.

Cameron, who had been sitting on the ground with her microscope, crawled over to House and cupped his face in the palms of her hands. She began to caress his lips gently, but gained speed. House's lips danced passionately with Cameron's as he pulled her closer to him. Cameron relaxed her body and deepened the kiss. It had been nearly one (or was it two?) days since she'd last been able to sneak a kiss from him. It didn't seem like much, but after waiting two years, she wasn't exactly eager to keep her emotions inside anymore. Unfortunately, House broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Cameron gasped for breath.

"I hear footsteps," said House. He looked at the door.

Cameron's expression was that of confusion until she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Her expression quickly changed from confusion to shock, worry, and surprise as she stumbled out of House's lap and back to her microscope, tripping on the way.

At that moment, Chase and Elizabeth walked back into the room to find House sitting in his lonesome corner and Cameron lying flat on the ground.

"Cameron," said Chase. "Are you alright?"

Cameron looked up at Chase and Elizabeth. "I'm fine," she muttered. "I think I just…" Cameron sat up with the assistance of Chase, of course.

Chase began examining Cameron's arm. It had a cut on it. "Cameron, you aren't fine."

"I'll be okay, Chase."

"Cameron," said Chase. "If this thing-- whatever it is-- is environmental, then you could have just caught it." Chase seemed worried for his friend.

House looked up at Chase's comment. Sure enough, Cameron's arm was bleeding. Seeing this, House got up and limped over to Cameron's aid. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Dr. House?" Elizabeth looked as her doctors began to examine someone other than her. She wasn't mad, but actually guilty. She only hoped that she hadn't given Cameron anything bad.

"Does your mom have a first aid kit?" House rummaged around through the things that he'd packed from PPTH. He only had a minor pack, nothing large enough for the horrible cut that Cameron now had on her arm.

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to an old dresser on the opposite side of the room. Opening one drawer, she pulled out a large first aid kit. "Mama bought this when she first noticed my lesions," she claimed. "She wanted me to keep them clean during swim events."

House took the kit from her eagerly. Inside were tape, gauze, and alcohol. Perfect! He cleaned up Cameron's large cut. It stung to have the alcohol poured over the wound, and she had to grasp House's hand tightly as he cleaned her up. Neither one noticed if anyone else saw them holding hands, and at the moment, neither one cared. He cleaned her up as quickly as possible before wrapping her arm in gauze. House applied the tape carefully and watched as Cameron relaxed when he was done. "You okay?" he muttered.

Cameron nodded. "I'll get going on that PCR test."

House let his grasp on her go, and their eye contact broke. He decided that now was the opportune moment to make that dreaded phone call. It wasn't so much that he disliked the doctor, but he had a past with her, and he didn't like pasts. To House, life was all about the future. He opened his phone and dialed her number before he could chicken out of it.

Woman (answering phone): Hello?

House: Um, hi. Ray?

Ray: Oh my god… GREG?!

House (reluctant and embarrassed): Yeah.

Ray: Greg, how are you?!

House: At the moment? I'm locked up in a house with a sick girl, a potential sick girl, and a ton of other people.

Ray (confused): What in the world are you talking about? You didn't join a reality TV show, did you?

House (laughing): No.

Ray: Then what's going on, Greg?

House: We're quarantined. Well, a kid is quarantined. Long story short, we got quarantined with her.

Ray (suspicious): You mean _you_ got yourself quarantined with her. I doubt everyone else was on board with this.

House: That's a lie!

Ray: Whatever. So what do you need?

House: I need a consult.

Ray: Okay. What are the symptoms?

House: Skin lesions, Delusional Parasitosis, Fatigue, Irritability, Rotting Teeth, Hair Loss, and I guess she's dreaming of her dead family. I'm not sure if that matters, but you never know. So what do you make of that?

Ray (sighing): Honestly?

House: I'm pretty open right now. My… underling just got cut. If this is environmental, we need a quick diagnosis.

Ray: Greg, I think it's psychosomatic. I mean, the girl's obviously been through a lot with her dead relatives you said? And then there's the whole irritability and fatigue. Something must be bothering her. Hair loss and teeth rotting? Those can result from stress and malnutrition. And, Greg, the lesions can be self-inflicted if she's really upset. The Delusional Parasitosis fits as well. Why is it that you're quarantined?

House: Well, those aren't all of her symptoms.

Ray: What else is there?

House: She has blue fibers coming out of her lesions. We stuck them under a microscope. They aren't lint. We don't even have a clue as to what substance they're made of.

Ray: Interesting…

House: And she tested positive for Lyme Disease.

Ray: What?

House: On her skin. I'm having a PCR ran right now.

Cameron looked up form her microscope. "PCR is negative."

House: No Lyme Disease in her blood.

Ray: But it's on her skin? It's on her skin, but not in her blood?

House: I guess so.

Ray: That is pretty weird… I've got a theory, but let me do a bit of research first. I don't want to jump to conclusions.

House: What's your theory?

Ray: Let me call you back.

House (sighing): Fine. Please hurry.

Ray: Promise I will! Bye!

Line Goes Dead


	28. Hidden Histories

Hidden Histories

Cameron had been studying the samples very closely for the last half hour. Connor, Katie, and Foreman had returned just recently with clean clothes for Elizabeth. Chase was trying his best to assist Cameron in her studies, but frankly, he was just getting in the way. House, on the other hand, was doing as little as possible. He was still sitting in his corner, deep in thought.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink," sighed Chase. He stood up from his spot on the ground next to Cameron.

Katie smiled at the opportunity to spend some time with Chase. "I'll go with you."

Connor and Foreman watched as the two blondes casually left, but House and Cameron had other things on their minds.

Cameron had been contemplating whether or not to question House about Ray. Who was she? She was obviously a good doctor in her field if House decided to call her instead of Wilson, Cuddy, or anyone else at PPTH. Still, why hadn't House ever mentioned her before?

House, on the other hand, was deciding whether or not to tell Cameron about Ray. He really didn't have anything to hide from her, and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to hide anything from someone. It was a new feeling for House, and he was still trying to grasp it. Something deep down made him wonder if it was just harder for him to face Ray than for him to tell Cameron about her.

&&&&&

Katie opened the refrigerator to look at her drink options. There were plenty of water bottles, but little else. She grabbed two and handed one to Chase.

"So are you making any progress?" asked Katie.

Chase sighed. "We've been looking at those samples forever now."

Katie nodded. "Keep trying," she encouraged him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Chase smirked. It was nice of her to say, but it was also very unlikely.

"So you like her, huh?" asked Katie.

Chase looked up from his water bottle at this question. He didn't notice it, but a slight blush was creeping across his face. "Do I like who?"

"Oh please," said Katie. "I see the way you look at her."

Chase realized that Katie knew about his feelings for Cameron. Was he really being that obvious? If Katie, a stranger, noticed all of this, did that mean that Cameron, Foreman, and House noticed it too? Why hadn't Cameron said anything?

"What's wrong?" asked Katie. "I didn't mean to pry or anything, I just--."

"I slept with her," interrupted Chase. "A few times, actually."

This shut Katie up. She hadn't been expecting it, but needless to say, she was very interested.

&&&&&

Cameron glanced up from her research to see that House's hands still had a tight and expectant grip on his cell phone. He was really eager to hear back from Ray, wasn't he? Was it because he was worried about Elizabeth? Was he worried about her? Or maybe he just wanted to talk to Ray again.

Foreman noticed Cameron's uneasy glancing at House. He knew they probably needed to talk (he obviously wasn't the only one curious about House and Ray's background). Still, he knew it was best to have Cameron hear the story first. He cleared his throat. "Um, Dr. Connor?"

Connor looked up from her spot on Elizabeth's bed. Lizzie looked up as well.

"Can I see you in the hall?"

Connor was confused. "But, why--?"

Foreman rolled his eyes. He grabbed Connor and Elizabeth by their arms and practically lifted them from the bed. They both took the hint and left the room with Foreman.

&&&&&

Katie gulped a large drink from her water bottle as she took in everything Chase had to say.

"She said that she didn't want a relationship," he said. "She just wanted companionship until the real thing came along."

Katie nodded her head.

"She said that I was the person she was least likely to fall in love with."

Katie nodded again. "So she wanted to sleep with you because she knew she _wouldn't_ love you?"

Chase sighed. "Yeah."

"But you love her, don't you?"

Chase's hesitance was enough for Katie.

"You've got to let her go, Robert." Katie and Chase had been on a first-name basis ever since Katie insisted on being called 'Katie' instead of 'Katherine.'

"Why?" Chase didn't want to hear why he should have to let Cameron go, but he knew that in the end it was going to happen.

"She obviously doesn't love you back," said Katie. "You shouldn't let her use you like that."

"She's not using me." Chase defended Cameron. "I agreed to it, too, you know. I know what I'm doing."

Katie sighed and finished off the rest of her water bottle. She threw it away and walked out of the room without another word.

&&&&&

Cameron and House watched as Foreman made his awkward exit with Connor and Elizabeth.

"Do you think he knows?" Cameron asked.

House shrugged. "Probably."

"That doesn't bother you?" Cameron was shocked. "I thought you wanted this to be a secret."

"I said it would be fun while it was still a secret," he corrected. "Nothing stays a secret forever."

Cameron smiled lightly. Deciding that Foreman probably did know, she crawled over to House, a slight pain shooting up her arm. She winced, and House noticed.

"Are you okay?"

Cameron nodded.

"You don't look okay."

Cameron smirked. "That's because I haven't slept in forever."

House took Cameron in his arms so that she was resting in his lap. "Something's bothering you."

Cameron wasn't sure whether or not to ask House about Ray, but in the end, curiosity got the better of her. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"Ray," said Cameron. "Who is… Ray?"

House leaned his head back against the wall. He should have known this was coming.

&&&&&

Foreman led Connor and Elizabeth back to the living room. Everyone had a seat but Elizabeth. She walked over to the window and was disappointed to see that it had been covered in black tarp (by the CDC of course). It had been so long since she'd seen the sunlight.

"What was that all about?" asked Connor. She had a feeling that it had something to do with House and Cameron, but she wasn't positive. She'd only seen Cameron rest her head on House's shoulder once, but she didn't know if that even meant anything.

Foreman sighed. "I just thought Elizabeth could use some air."

Elizabeth turned around, and her irritability kicked in. "Some air?!" she nearly shouted. "You think it's any nicer out here than it was in my room?"

Foreman and Connor didn't respond at her sudden outburst.

Elizabeth sighed. "I just want to go outside."

"You know you can't do that, Lizzie," said Connor.

Elizabeth huffed and took a seat in the armchair across from the loveseat that Foreman and Connor were sharing.

"Am I ever going to be able to do it again?" she asked bitterly.

&&&&&

House seemed tense, but he wouldn't deny Cameron an answer.

"She's my cousin."

Cameron was shocked. She had been expecting Ray to be an ex-girlfriend, an old college buddy, a friend even, but a cousin? Did House even have a family? Cameron supposed that everybody must have a family, but the thought of House having one was just harder to picture (even though she'd already met his parents). "What made you think to call her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she sighed. "You never talk about her. What made you think to call _her_ as opposed to someone else at PPTH? You hate talking to family or talking about family. What changed?"

"She's a molecular psychiatrist," said House matter-of-factly.

Cameron was again shocked. She knew that House's cousin must have been a doctor, but a molecular psychiatrist was something else. "She studies the immunological aspects of psychiatry?"

House nodded, and Cameron relaxed more now that she knew who Ray was exactly.

&&&&&

Chase contemplated what Katie had said to him, but only briefly. He knew that he only had a slim chance with Cameron, but that was still a chance. Chase wouldn't give that chance up for the world. With that thought in mind, he followed Katie back to Elizabeth's room, passing Foreman, Connor, and Elizabeth in the living room on the way. Why were they in there, anyways?

&&&&&

House and Cameron had been enjoying a deep and passionate kiss when something (or rather someone) interrupted them. House's pocket started to vibrate (don't get any thoughts, now!) and he quickly pulled out a phone. Cameron quickly got out of his lap and went back to her studies. It wasn't long before Chase and Katie reentered the room to find Cameron still at her research and House on the phone.

House: Yeah?

Ray: Greg, we need to talk.

TBC…


	29. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts

Everyone in the room sat quietly as House conversed with his cousin; they all listened intently, trying to guess what Ray was saying. House finally just put his cell on speakerphone because he felt it was useless. They'd all ask him about it anyway.

House: What do you need? What did you find out?

Ray: Greg! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in Louisiana?

House: I… didn't think it really mattered.

Ray: The hell it doesn't! Greg, you do know that it's against the law to practice medicine outside of New Jersey, don't you? Oh wait; I forgot who I was talking to.

House: Hah, that's real funny. How did you find out where I was?

Ray: I called PPTH to find out where you were. I thought I might be able to have the girl's file faxed over to me. Your boss told me you were in Louisiana.

House: Damn Cuddy.

Ray (rolling eyes): What the hell were you thinking, Greg?

House: Is there a point to this phone call other than to yell at me?

Ray (sighing): Well, it took me a while, but I managed to get Elizabeth's file from her _actual_ attending, her pediatrician. That's Dr. Connor, right? Please tell me she's in the room.

Connor: Yes, I'm here.

Ray (surprised): Am I on speakerphone?

House: Does that bother you?

Ray: Greg, can I talk to you… privately?

House: Why?

Ray (frustrated): Take me off speaker right now.

House: Are you sassing me?

Ray: Greg!

House (taking Ray off speakerphone): Alright, alright already!

Ray: Thank you.

House: Anything for you.

Ray: Yeah, whatever.

House: So what've you got?

Ray: What…. What would you say if I told you it was neither an infection or psychosomatic?

House (curious): I would ask you what it was.

Ray: Well, I don't know what it is. That's the thing.

House: That's helpful. What are you getting at?

Ray: Well, there's this condition. I've been working some research on it, but the CDC hasn't really been cooperating. It's been hard to get funding lately.

House: What condition?

Ray: Morgellons. Most dermatologists think all of the symptoms are psychosomatic, and they think it's dangerous to do research on it. They think we aren't helping our patients by considering infections possibilities. They believe that we're feeding their delusions.

House: But you don't agree with them…?

Ray: Greg, I've only been studying this for a few months, and my funding hasn't been good at all. I can't honestly tell you that answer. I'd like to believe that it is infectious. After all, we have no idea what those blue fibers are made of, and then there's the Lyme Disease to consider. It doesn't make sense in a psychosomatic disorder. There's got to be something else.

House: So you think she has it? You think she's got Morgellons?

Ray: I can't say for sure, but it fits. Most cases are in the south, mainly Texas, but Louisiana would fit as well.

House: You think we can convince the CDC to cancel her quarantine?

This piqued everyone's attention in the room, especially Elizabeth's.

Ray: She'll need a thorough examination, but I'm sure I could help you out.

House: When can you be here?

Ray: I'll take the first flight out of Texas. Have… Connor (was it?) call the CDC, and tell them I'm on my way.

House: See you soon.

Line Goes Dead

&&&&&

Everyone in the room looked at House expectantly. They had only heard one part of the conversation, but that one part still seemed rather compelling.

"Does she know what I have?" asked Elizabeth. "That lady, does she know what I have?"

House thought carefully before he answered. "No."

Elizabeth was deeply saddened. "But you said they were going to cancel the quarantine."

House thought briefly again. "Connor, call the CDC."

"I'm not calling _anyone_ until you tell us what's going on," she retorted bitterly.

House sighed. "Ray thinks it's Morgellons."

Connor nearly laughed. "There is no Morgellons, House."

House mocked confusion. "If there was no Morgellons, then there would be no need for the name Morgellons."

"House," she said, "It's all just a bunch of delusional patients having studies done on them!"

The ducklings looked at House to see what his response would be.

"Ray doesn't seem to think so."

"Of course you would side with her," said Connor. "I'm not calling the CDC until you give me an actual diagnosis."

House bit his lip. "Too late."

"What do you mean… too late?" Connor was worried that House had pulled one of his stunts again.

"Ray's coming in as soon as possible to give Elizabeth a thorough examination," he said.

Connor's jaw dropped. "You have no authorization to permit that!"

"You do."

Connor glared at House. "Well, I'm not permitting it."

Elizabeth sat up on her bed. "Dr. Connor!"

"Elizabeth," said Connor. "They want to check you for something that you don't have. It's only going to make things worse."

"They want to make me sicker?" asked Elizabeth, obviously confused.

The ducklings, House, and Katie watched as Connor contemplated her answer.

"They… want to feed your delusions."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "I'm not crazy!"

"Yes, you are!" Connor regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Elizabeth seemed angry. Her words went down to a low, but deep tone. "No, I'm not."

Connor didn't know what to say. She knew she had obviously hurt the child's feelings, but she had to be aware of the truth. Feeding her delusions was only going to hurt her in the end. All of these tests, all of these procedures were only hurting Elizabeth. "Elizabeth…"

"I want to call my mother."

House handed Elizabeth his cell phone, and the girl quickly dialed. After a long conversation with her flustered mother, Connor was finally put on the phone. She told Martha about Elizabeth's situation, but House demanded that he had the right to make his point as well. He took his phone from Connor and told Martha about the controversy with Morgellons. In the end, Martha told Connor that she wanted Elizabeth to be examined by this 'other doctor' that House spoke of. Connor was bound by law to give her patient the options and let them choose their own fate, so that's what she did. She finally folded (though she was still angry with House).

"This is so wrong," sighed Connor. "_If_ she does have this condition, she needs a psychiatrist, not medications and studies."

"Most Morgellons patients have seen minor results with antibiotics," replied House. "Who are you to say that it's not infectious?"

Connor rolled her eyes. "Minor improvements? That's grand."

House scoffed. He didn't feel the want or need to fight with Connor at the moment. All that mattered was that he had won and that they would soon be out of quarantine.

Sensing the tension in the room, the ducklings become rather uncomfortable. They all quickly got up to leave, followed by Katie and Elizabeth. Connor and House could fight it out all they wanted after they left the room.

&&&&&

Chase pulled water bottles out of the refrigerator and started passing them to everyone in the kitchen. All five people had found refuge there from House and Connor's fury.

"So who do you think she is?" Foreman casually asked the question that was on everyone's mind but Cameron's.

"Who?" asked Chase.

"You're talking about that Ray person, huh?" asked Katie.

Foreman nodded. "I mean, I thought House's only girlfriend was Stacy."

Cameron laughed. "He's bound to have had more girlfriends than just Stacy."

Foreman gave her a knowing eye that made Cameron shy away from the topic.

"Maybe she is an ex," said Katie. "Although I still don't see what anyone would see in him."

Cameron seemed offended, but she realized that Katie didn't know House quite as well as she did. She would have said the same thing about House if she met him randomly at a conference or something. "He told me that they're cousins."

This shocked everyone in the room. House had a family?

"What?" Chase asked.

"They're cousins," Cameron repeated nonchalantly.

"And he told you this?" Chase was shocked that House had opened up to Cameron about his past at all.

Cameron shrugged. "He tells me lots of things."

Chase inhaled deeply without realizing it. Katie was probably the only person in the room who _did_ notice it. "What else does he tell you?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and took a sip from her water bottle. "Relax, Chase," she said. "I'm not having an affair with him." It was the truth, right? A relationship with your boss didn't count as an affair as long as it was an actual relationship, right?

Chase felt a twinge of hope. For a minute there, he'd thought House had won the battle. Besides, once they were all back in New Jersey, he still had his own affair with Cameron to return to. Speaking of which, why hadn't she mentioned it lately? She'd actually seemed rather distant with him.

"Are… you okay?" Cameron asked.

Foreman waved his hand in front of Chase's eyes. He was zoning out again.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

Cameron finished off her water bottle at the same time as Katie and Elizabeth. The women returned to the bedroom, leaving Chase and Foreman alone in the kitchen.

&&&&&

Foreman watched as Chase studied his water bottle. There was something bothering him, and he had a good feeling what it was.

"Don't get involved with her," said Foreman. He was trying to come up with a plan to keep Chase away from Cameron that would suit everyone's needs. Would it work?

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like Cameron," said Foreman. "Trust me; you don't want to get involved with her."

Chase huffed. "Why not?"

"She's using you, Chase."

Chase blushed. Did Foreman know about their affair, too? Damn. "She's not using me."

"Yeah, Chase, she is." Foreman threw his water bottle away, hoping Chase would reconsider making any type of move on Cameron. He could only imagine what House would do.

Chase watched as Foreman left him alone in the kitchen. First Katie and now Foreman. Why was everyone trying to get him to leave Cameron alone?


	30. Out in the Open

Out in the Open

Night was drawing nearer and nearer as the whole team waited for word from Ray. The grey clouds outside were threatening to poor, but they would only be able to hear the sounds of the drizzle because of the black tarp that had covered all of the windows. Still, Elizabeth was enjoying sitting near the window with her ear against it. She may not be able to see the rain, but she still felt connected to the outside world in a way. Chase and Katie had fallen asleep in the loveseat, and Foreman was dozing off in the armchair. Cameron was searching the kitchen for a late snack while House and Connor continued to fight in Elizabeth's room. Realizing that the Mattock residence held nothing but water bottles, soup, and old pizza, she gave up her search. Instead, she went to check on House. His leg must be killing him by now, and there was no way he'd be able to spend a night in Elizabeth's room.

Cameron knocked lightly on the wooden door frame to the bedroom, and she let herself in. "House?" she muttered.

House diverted his attention away from yelling at Connor. He turned towards Cameron. "Yeah?"

"It's getting late."

House heaved a sigh and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight, and Ray still hadn't called.

"I just thought your leg might be hurting," she said nicely.

House nodded and followed Cameron out of Elizabeth's room. Connor watched curiously as the stubborn doctor did what he was told for once.

&&&&&

Cameron led House down another dark hallway that neither had gone down before, but Elizabeth had steered her in the right direction.

"Where are we going?" asked House.

"You need to rest your leg," said Cameron as she watched House pop two pills.

House nodded. They came to another door down the hallway, and Cameron opened it. Inside was Martha's master bedroom. Elizabeth had told Cameron that House could use it since his leg must be hurting.

"Why, Dr. Cameron," said House in his most suggestive voice.

Cameron giggled and playfully pushed House into the room. "That's not why I got the room, you know."

"She didn't say we couldn't though, did she?" House joked.

Cameron rolled her eyes and began taking off her jacket and shoes. After House had done the same, he came over to Cameron and helped her off with her shirt. Cameron returned the favor. House helped Cameron take off her pants, and Cameron returned the favor once again. It wasn't long before the two were going at each other fiercely. House had pinned Cameron against the wall, kissing her longingly. His kisses moved south and reached her neck; Cameron leaned her head backwards to grant him easier access. Moans escaped her mouth as House began to suck on her neck lightly. Cameron eagerly led House to the bed where the two showed each other just how much they loved one another before falling asleep in each other's arms.

&&&&&

Connor had given up trying to figure out the complex and utterly strange relationship that was House and Cameron. She made her way into the living room to find the whole team minus House and Cameron asleep. Elizabeth was still sitting upright with her ear against the window.

"Elizabeth," she whispered. "You need to get to bed."

Elizabeth didn't take her ear away from the window. "The rain sounds so pretty."

Connor felt sorry for the little girl. Maybe House was right. Maybe one final examination wouldn't be that bad. She turned around and went to go to sleep. If Elizabeth wasn't going to use her bed tonight, she might as well. Unlike the little girl, she was exhausted.

But first, she had a call to make.

&&&&&

Cameron was sleeping blissfully in House's arms when a ringing filled the room. It was coming from House's pants, which were on the floor by the door. Not wanting to wake House, she quickly got up and made her way over to the pants. She answered the phone sleepily.

Cameron: Hello?

Ray: Um, who is this?

Cameron: Oh, is this Ray?

Ray: Yeah…

Cameron: Greg's asleep. Did you get a flight?

Ray (slightly confused): Yeah, I'm boarding in about five minutes. Tell Greg I'll see him in a few hours.

Cameron: Will do.

Line Goes Dead

House sat up in bed. Cameron's attempts to keep quiet had been unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cameron. "Did I wake you up?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Ray," said Cameron. "She's going to be here in a few hours."

House nodded. "Well then I have a few more hours of sleep."

Cameron smirked and rejoined him in the bed.

&&&&&

The sunlight outside would have awoken House and Cameron the next morning, but unfortunately there was tarp over the windows. Instead, the two of them were awoken by a knock at the door and the sound of footsteps on the floor.

Cameron woke up quickly, being the light sleeper that she was, but she was afraid to open her eyes. Someone obviously knew that she and House were now together, but who was it?

House woke up when he felt a jabbing in his side. It was Cameron's fist. House, too, began to hear footsteps and was afraid to open his eyes. Suddenly, a pair of jeans fell on his face though, and he opened his eyes quickly.

"Put your pants on," said the person. It was obviously female. "Wow, this is a new low, even for you, Greg."

House smirked. Thank god it wasn't Connor, Katie, Elizabeth, or one of his underlings. He pulled the pants off his face and put them on under the sheets.

Embarrassed, Cameron slid under the sheets to hide from the view of Ray.

Once House had his pants on, he got out of bed and began to gather Cameron's clothes for her. He tossed them under the sheet so Cameron could get dressed.

Meanwhile, Ray tapped her foot in mock impatience as House pulled on his rock and roll tee and his button up shirt.

"They let you in?" asked House. He was surprised that Connor had called the CDC and given authorization.

"That little girl let me in," said Ray. "Her name's Elizabeth, right?"

"How should I know?" House joked. Neither he nor his cousin had ever been good with names.

Ray rolled her eyes. "So you convinced Connor to call the CDC I see." She glanced over at the bed.

House smirked. "That's not Connor."

Ray looked confused. "Then who is--?"

Cameron emerged from the bed fully dressed, but still blushing. She offered her hand to Ray. "I'm… Dr. Cameron," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, Dr. Cameron," said Ray. She shook Cameron's hand. "I should've known."

Cameron didn't know how to respond. Was that a jab at House or her?

"Don't worry," said Ray. "I'm just picking on my cousin, not you."

House rolled his eyes. Why did his family always have to pick on him when it came to Cameron? His parents had done the same thing when they first met her.

Ray decided that she'd made Greg and Cameron uncomfortable enough; it was time to change the subject. "So, ready to do this examination?"

House and Cameron nodded and followed Ray out of the room.

&&&&&

Cameron shook everybody in the room until they were awake. House, on the other hand, went to go wake Connor up. Once the whole team was in the living room, Ray began her examination.

Ray pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in Elizabeth's ear. "No fever."

Elizabeth sat still as Ray inspected her lesions. She pulled a blue fiber out of one of them. "She looks a lot like my other patients," said Ray. She opened up Elizabeth's file. "White count is normal. She's not contagious."

Elizabeth grinned. "So I can go outside?" She nearly darted towards the door, but Connor stopped her on the way.

"I have to call the CDC first," said Connor. "Then _maybe_ you can go outside."

Elizabeth frowned.

&&&&&

A half hour later, Elizabeth dashed out the doors of her house eagerly. She took in the cool breeze and the smell of the fresh dew and moisture. Martha Mattock drove up to see her daughter running joyfully around the yard. She was free at last.

Chase and Katie watched happily as the young girl ran around the yard in ecstasy. Without thinking, Katie grabbed Chase's hand and blushed. Maybe if he wouldn't let Cameron go right now, she could give him a reason to do so.

Foreman, Connor, and Ray watched the scene before them with light hearts. The young girl that seemed doomed to a life of concealment was saved by a misanthropic doctor and his unethical team. Surprisingly, it wasn't Elizabeth that interested them the most, though. It was the couple that was standing in the doorway.

In the doorway of the Mattock residence, Cameron was leaning lightly against House. It seemed that not many people were staring at them, but even if they were, she wouldn't care; House wouldn't either. No, everyone's attention was on Elizabeth. Like the young girl, House and Cameron were finally happy to be out in the open.

**The End**

Author's Notes: Stay tuned for an epilogue and for the sequel, _Love and War_. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for the wonderful comments that you've all given me; I can't tell you how much they mean to me. - Liz


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

House and his Diagnostic Ducklings spent one more night in Morgan City, Louisiana, but this time it was at the motel. Neither Foreman nor Chase questioned House and Cameron's sleeping arrangements, but Foreman _did_ have to deal with a depressed Chase all night. Once that drama was over, though, they all eagerly headed back to New Jersey. House drove, of course.

Although the ducklings, Ray, Connor, and Katie all knew about their relationship, House and Cameron decided that it would be best not to tell Cuddy about it. In turn, this would mean that they couldn't tell Wilson or any other doctor at the hospital (we all know how gossip spreads at PPTH). They both knew that eventually Cuddy would find out, but House didn't want to face the consequences of dating his fellow just yet.

Chase had informed Foreman that as a way to get over Cameron, he had asked Nurse Katie out. Foreman thought this was odd considering Katie lived in Louisiana, but Chase seemed to know something that Foreman didn't.

House was relieved to finally leave Ray now that the case had been solved, but he couldn't help but admit (only to himself, of course) that he missed her just a little bit. He definitely wouldn't object to seeing her more often in the future.

As a thank you to House and his team, Elizabeth agreed to help Ray out in her Morgellons research, as long as it meant no more quarantines. As luck would have it, Ray had just gotten a large grant for research, but it wasn't from the CDC. It was actually from a benefactor at a teaching hospital up north.

Martha no longer took Elizabeth to Connor as a pediatrician. Ray said that she could do examinations for them anyways. Connor was upset by the decision, but she would soon get over it.

And though House no longer had the puzzling case of Elizabeth Mattock stuck in his mind, he was sure to get another one soon enough…


End file.
